Peleando Por La Vida RE
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Ellos tres quieren saber, saber cómo fue que pudieron sobrevivir al final. -Es una larga historia.../-Tengo toda la tarde.../ ¡Reescrito! ;D IchiRuki, HitsuHina, RenTat, ligero IshiHime y demás.../ Reviews!
1. Prólogo: La Pregunta

**¡Konichiwa, Minna-san! **

**Espero que esta vez se vea más interesante que la vez anterior :3 Ya que éste era mi primer fic largo tenía demasiados errores por los nervios xD Espero de corazón que haya cambiado la perspectiva, y por ser el fic tan especial quería dedicárselo a mis seis hermanas adoptivas xD y a mis sobrinitos que vienen de su parte :D **

**También a todas las personas que deseen seguirme con esto, quiero que sepan que un Review en este fic es más importante que en cualquiera ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Peleando Por La Vida.**

**..**

**Capitulo 1: Pregunta.**

Entro a la sala, donde la mesa donde con su familia desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba se encontraba llena de papeles, muchos de cosas que ni entendía a sus catorce años, pero allí estaban. – Papá… - Llamó, inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado, mirando al aludido.

- ¿Qué ocurre Raye? – pregunto Ichigo a su primogénita, sin quitar la vista de sus papeles y llevando lentes sobre sus ojos, los cuales servían para descansar la vista cansada de todo médico.

La joven se sentó frente a él en la mesa, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y su cara en sus manos, haciendo que sus mejillas, presionadas hacía arriba, dieran un aspecto más infantil del que normalmente llevaba. Sin saber cómo ir directo a la pregunta – ¿Yo soy hija de dos almas como Momoko-chan? – Pregunto curiosa, atenta en lo que su padre diría.

- No… Yo soy un humano y tu madre es un alma – respondió natural. Estaba haciendo unos papeles importantes de un paciente, por lo que no prestaba demasiada atención a las preguntas de su hija. Cosa que muy obviamente lograba irritar a la pelinaranja, haciendo que frunciera el ceño más de lo que normalmente llevaba.

- Pero el Teniente Kurotsuchi me dijo que al igual que las almas jóvenes que mueren, creceré solo hasta los 18 años y luego mi tiempo ira mucho más lento… Que quedare como estancada, y que al igual ocurrirá con los demás – Acotó, tirándose ahora hacía atrás, cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus mejillas molesta. No fue necesario decir nombres, aseguraba que con 'demás' su padre sabría interpretar.

Y en efecto, ahora si, el Kurosaki presto especial atención, quitándose los lentes y llevando sus brazos sobre la mesa para mirarla seriamente – Eso es por que eres hija de dos shinigamis… No es necesario de dos Almas – respondió.

- De acuerdo… - bufó, y poniéndose en igual posición que su padre, llegó finalmente donde quería – Una de las últimas – Ichigo asintió - ¿Fue…muy difícil traerme al mundo? – Dijo, lentamente, mirando a su padre con especial interés, más que el de antes. Ichigo se tiro hacía atrás en la silla, frunciendo el entrecejo y llevando una ano al puente de su nariz para pensar por qué iban tantas preguntas – Habló enserio papá… Eiji y Momoko también iban a preguntar lo mismo, nunca nos dijeron nada – habló, con tono de injusticia.

- Tienes razón… La verdad es que si, fue difícil… ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Intentó evadir con rapidez, sin recordar que esa niña era su hija.

- No, no es una pregunta lo siguiente – Ichigo la miro desconcertado – Quiero que me cuentes como fue que lograran sacar esa ley que prohíbe tener hijos de la Sociedad de Almas – ella también se tiro hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos – Y quiero que me cuentes TODA la historia, de ser posible – enfatizó.

Ahora si estaba en problemas, esa no era una historia corta, muy por el contrarío, terminaría en horas, pero a parecer no le quedaba otra, su hija era persistente, igualita a el.

**..**

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – La voz de su padre hizo que diera un salto desde el marco donde estaba recargado desde hacía unos minutos. Renji giró su vista a la de su hijo, encontrándose sentado en el sofá de la sala, con la mesa ratona más o igual llena de papeles que lo estaba la de su amigo.

El muchacho, de cabellera negra revoloteada, y ojos igualitos a los de él, se encamino sentándose en el suelo justo en frente – Quiero saber cómo es que de la 'nada' sacaron la ley que prohíbe tener niños – interrogo Eiji mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, más decidido que de costumbre. Su padre bufó.

- Pero esa es una historia larga, Eiji…

- Tengo toda la tarde – dijo el Abarai menor. Su mirada no se iba.

- De acuerdo… - se resigno Renji. Si no lo hacía estaría insistiéndole constantemente hasta que cediera, mejor hacerlo ahora. A demás, el trabajo del sereitei podría esperar.

**..**

Momoko y Daiki Hitsugaya se miraban atentos a los ojos, en silencio sepulcral muy poco común entre ellos, en busca de saber quien llegaba a estar serio por más tiempo.

- Niños dejen eso, se quedaran ciegos – habló Momo a sus hijos, a regañadientes, sabiendo que no lograría nada. Pero al mirar al chico noto algo que llamo su atención – Daiki ¿Eso que tienes en la cara es chocolate? – Pregunto acercándose a su hijo, y pasando dos de sus dedos por su mejilla y comprobándolo, para después observar su cabello y hacer una mueca - ¿Y que esto? – Completamente asqueada saco del pelo castaño de su hijo la varilla con dulce pegoteada.

- ¡Auu! – Se quejo de dolor el de once años, cerrando sus ojos ante el dolor y llevando sus manos donde antes se encontraba el dulce.

- ¡Gane! – Chilló Momoko, elevando un brazo al aire en señal de victoria.

- Tramposa – susurro su hermano.

- ¡Te dije que dejaras los dulces antes que los dientes se te pudran! – Regaño Hinamori, con manos en su cintura - ¡Va a darte un baño si no quieres que te obligue! – Refunfuñando, el niño se dirigió al baño con su madre detrás para comprobar que haga lo que dijo.

El capitán del décimo observó aquello con más resignación que tenía normalmente con su teniente – Siempre es lo mismo – dijo, con sus papeles en mano, sentado en el sofá, bebiendo una taza de té humeante. Al girar su vista a su progenitor, la también peliblanca sonrió a la vez que se acercaba al mismo.

- Otto-san…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto casi mecánicamente, desviando la vista a su hija, quien se ponía de pie, agarraba una silla y se sentaba frente a él con una sonrisa de medio lado que daba ternura y un aspecto de curiosidad.

- ¿Me puedes decir como fue que quitaron la ley que prohibía tener hijos? – Pregunto, inocente y haciendo ojitos al mayor.

Toushiro miro a su hija, regreso su vista a los papeles, los cuales ordenó y termino por dejarlos sobre el sofá, regresando la mirada turquesa a la chica sin poder creerlo – ¿Por qué quieres saber? – Inquirió.

- Porque se que de no ser por eso ni Raye, ni Eiji, ni ninguno de todos los niños estaríamos aquí. Se también que fue un gran esfuerzo ¿Podrías decirme como fue? – dijo enfatizando su sonrisa, agregando algo de súplica. Por algún motivo sospechaba que para su padre no era fácil recordar aquellos días.

Toushiro hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, uniendo sus manos y dejándolas reposar sobre sus piernas – ¿Por donde quieres que empiece? – Estaba dispuesto a decirle, después de todo, no era de ocultarle muchas cosas a sus hijos, menos a la mayor, que sabía él mejor que nadie, que entendería.

- ¿Cómo comenzó todo? – Dijo, entusiasta.

Un suspiro en la Sociedad de Almas y otros dos en Karakura fueron dados por tres hombres que comenzarían con una larga historia. Difícil, angustiante y…difícil de nuevo.

- Todo comenzó cuando… - comenzaron los tres a la vez.

A contarles a sus primogénitos, quienes prestaban la mayor atención, todo con tal de saber sobre aquel momento crucial, que había ocurrido en la vida de sus padres, y que sin el cual, ellos no hubiesen podido sobrevivir.

**Continuará… **

**..**

**Perdonen las posibles tardanzas que puedo tener al publicar, pero es que tengo exámenes, múltiples tareas tanto de la escuela como las de casa, y tengo más fics en progreso a demás :3**

**¿Reviews? ¡Por favor! :D**

**¡Bye-bye!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Comienzo de la historia

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**¡Eh aquí; el Flash Back más largo que he hecho en mi vida! XD **

**De aquí en adelante quisiera advertir que comienza el 'Flash Back' de la historia que Ichi, Shiro y Renji contarán ;D y que por esa razón seguirá escrito en letra imprenta normalita (? Y los Flash Back de ahora en más, obviamente vendrían a ser recuerdos del recuerdo jajajaja. **

**¡Gracias por leer! :D **

**..**

**Peleando Por La Vida.**

**Capitulo 2: Comienzo de la Historia.**

_Flash Back_…

Eran al menos las cinco de la mañana cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la puerta de su habitación abierta, la luz del pasillo prendida, la cual se adentraba por el espacio abierto, dando de lleno a su cara. En la mañana tenía que ir a la universidad, puesto que debía dormir, pero al girar su vista al futón en el suelo, vacío, sin rechistar bajo los pies de la cama y se puso en pie para salir del cuarto.

Camino hasta el baño, donde seguro se encontraba la pelinegra, y en efecto, la puerta del mismo estaba abierta, pero alguien le había ganado la idea de preocuparse.

Isshin Kurosaki miraba con preocupación y extraña seriedad a su nuera y tercera hija. Ichigo solamente suspiro para calmar los nervios, desde hacía ya unos días que todo lo que la chica consumía, por la noche regresaba nuevamente. Y eso la hacía sentirse débil, por ende, molesta. Hacía un año que tenían su relación, un año ya que en que se soportaban mutuamente cada berrinche y malos humores.

Tranquilamente podía decir que los últimos años desde que la guerra termino nada estaba muy normal. Y el que ambos quisieran seguir con su juego secreto, que ya no solo consistía en pelear, besos sencillos y salidas oportunas, significaba que ya era tiempo de algo nuevo, por más sensible que este la Sociedad de Almas.

En primer lugar: cinco shinigamis habían desaparecido de la Sociedad de Almas, y no unos desconocidos; Rangiku Matsumoto desapareció de la faz de la tierra apenas unas semanas después de la guerra, haciendo creer a la mayoría que era debido a la tristeza y desolación que podía sentir debido a la muerte del capitán Ichimaru. Pero nunca regresó. Luego, algunos meses después y a la vez, pasó lo mismo con Kira Izuru e Isane Kotetsu, igual con Nemu Kurotsuchi e Ikkaku Madarame.

¿Qué paso con ellos?

Nadie lo sabía, y tampoco quien podía haberlos asesinado, si es que los habían asesinado, ni el por qué de su desaparición voluntaria, si en verdad era culpa de ellos mismos.

Lo peor quizá, había sido que al cabo de una guerra y con el Sereitei debilitado, no eran oficiales o solamente ello, sino que eran todos tenientes, exceptuando a Madarame, quienes habían desaparecido sin razón aparente. Y sin ellos corrían alto riesgo de intentar ser golpeados nuevamente.

- Ichigo… - su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos, ganándose su atención y acercándose donde él – Rukia me preocupa – confesó lo que no solo afectaba a él, y lo más obvio – ¿Tú sabes que le podría pasar? – interrogó.

El muchacho negó – No, hace ya unos días que esta así…

El pelinegro entonces llevó su dedo índice al mentón en señal de pensamiento, y perdido en ello habló a su hijo – Quisiera sacarle una muestra de sangre para poder hacer unos estudios.

Al regresar la vista al pelinaranja, le vio asentir. – Claro. – él también asintió, antes de dar un ultimo vistazo a la pequeña shinigami.

- Iré por las cosas – terminó por decir, dirigiéndose a su oficina. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó y pudo sacar la muestra de sangre de la muchacha, que sentada en el piso del baño hizo una mueca de dolor ante el pinchazo – Espera un momento – sonrió una vez de pie, saliendo del lugar y parando junto a su hijo – Estarán enseguida.

La Kuchiki ya se había puesto de pie y estaba recargada sobre el marco, con la cabeza hacía atrás, suspirando con alivio de que por un momento su malestar haya pasado. Ichigo se le acerco y tomó el rostro, pálido y decaído, de la Kuchiki en sus manos, chocando su frente con la de ella suavemente, como si de una caricia se tratase, aun que más bien era para comprobar la temperatura.

No tenía fiebre, pero por más de ser una buena noticia, a él le asustaba más ¿Qué era lo que tenía entonces?

Tomo su mano y la ayudo a llegar hasta la habitación, donde ella se acostó en su cama a intentar seguir durmiendo lo que podía, dando una mirada de reojo desde allí al muchacho de cabellera extraña, recibiendo una cálida caricia en su mejilla de parte de sus manos.

- Descansa – Rukia asintió y le dio la espalda para intentar dormir definitivamente, Ichigo se sentó en su cama esperando a que su padre regresara. Masajeó su frente y ojos, intentando mantenerse despierto, esa era la segunda vez en la noche que la muchacha se había levantado, pero ni los días anteriores se la pasaba tanto tiempo en el baño.

Isshin regresó echando humo por las orejas de la frustración, pero se calmó al abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrarse a su progenitor sentado y a su tercera hija intentando dormir – Hijo – le llamó susurrando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto del mismo modo.

- Lo lamento pero no podremos analizar su sangre hasta mañana en la tarde.

- ¿Por qué tanto?

- Por que cerca a esa hora llegara el técnico que reparará la maquina – refunfuñó, alegando que estaba rota y él ni mísera de enterado. Mataría a alguien seguro, pero en la mañana, ahora mejor seguía durmiendo puesto que andaba de aquí para allá con su remera blanca y un pantalón rojo con lunares.

Ichigo bufó – De acuerdo – el mayor entonces cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejándolo a oscuras solo hasta que el pelinaranjo encendiera la lámpara.

Kurosaki y Kuchiki desde hacía un año eran pareja, prácticamente en secreto para toda la Sociedad de Almas, pero solo algunos pocos no sabían de su relación en Karakura, donde sus amigos y el otro shinigami encargado (Renji) ya estaban al tanto debido a que la vida es chusma.

El muchacho se recostó en la cama, del lado de la pared para dejar mejor salida a su novia por si tenía que regresar a correr, se cubrió con la manta a ambos y cerró los ojos, para escuchar a los pocos segundos, como la morena se levantaba y salía de la habitación a los apuros, directo al baño. Se sentó nuevamente mirando con cansancio la puerta – No va a ser una buena noche – dijo para si mismo, en lo que sacaba nuevamente los pies de la cama.

**..**

Deslizo la puerta de su cuarto, para encontrarse sobre el futón a la castaña, todavía dormida, y al parecer sin saber que ya casi era medio día. Se acerco y se sentó como indio en el suelo, del lado del que la muchacha estaba – Momo, despierta – llamó, llevando una mano a su hombro para sacudirla despacio.

- Mou… - se quejó, girándose y dándole la espalda – No quiero, Shiro-chan… - bostezó cansina – Tengo sueño – susurro sin querer despegarse de los brazos de Morfeo.

Él la miró extrañado – Pero ya son las once de la mañana – termino por reprochar.

Hinamori se giro de golpe y le miro desde el futón - ¿Ya las once? – Se sentó en la cama y refregó sus ojos para poder ver la hora por si misma, sorprendiéndose – Hace diez minutos eran las ocho… - recriminó, volviendo a acostarse con desgano.

El peliblanco llevó una mano a la frente femenina y de ahí acarició su mejilla, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa divertida - ¿Estas muy cansada?

- Si… – Asintió, volviendo a sentarse para ponerse de pie y tomar su ropa para cambiarse, la noche le había parecido extremadamente corta, lo extraño es que se había ido a descansar más temprano de lo habitual. Trastabillo un poco, dormida, riendo al hacerlo – Pero tengo que hacer el trabajo del escuadrón – dijo, recordando que no debía dejarse estar más tiempo.

- Puedo hacerlo por ti si quieres… – ofreció, sin problemas aparentes. Podía terminar con sus informes y luego con los de ella, los cuales ya de por si estaban atrasados y debían entregarse desde ya.

Ella llevó una mano donde estaría la boca del estómago, para acto seguido dirigir la misma a la garganta. Negando para olvidar, y erizándose ante tal mal gusto que sintió – Gracias Shiro-chan, pero quiero hacerlo sola – Sonrió con ternura, sin prestar atención a su sentir y se dirigió al baño.

El capitán del diez le miro desaparecer tras la puerta y lo dejó ser. Últimamente no solamente estaba dormilona, sino que también obstinada. Todo lo quería intentar hacer sola, pero si para él estando sin Matsumoto, que nunca hacía nada, ya se le hacía difícil y aburrido, no quería imaginarse a Momo, que estaba todavía más sola y era teniente. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer tanto trabajo ella misma.

Y si antes le preocupaba, desde que llevaban su relación, era todavía más cuidado el que tenía con ella.

Pasada la mañana y parte de la tarde, Toushiro se encaminó al escuadrón de la muchacha. Toco la puerta varias veces, y se preocupó al no escuchar respuesta, abrió la misma con sigilo y no solo suspiro de alivio, sino que una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

Se acercó con toda la calma del mundo, y no pudo evitar la ternura con una pisca de preocupación que le causó el verla.

Momo, estaba plácidamente dormida sobre todos los informes que tenía por hacer, se notaba que había caído de repente, ya que en la hoja que trabajaba un enorme rayón que acababa en la punta de la pluma que sostenía aun en sus manos, se extendía desde la letra bien hecha.

Él se podía imaginar el momento en que había caído vencida por el sueño. – Moja-camas, despierta – el muchacho la sacudía suavemente para que abriera los ojos, tal y como en la mañana.

Ella abrió un ojo, con la mirada nublosa que se fue aclarando hasta distinguir los ojos turquesa del peliblanco mirándola ahí mismo, con una pizca de preocupación, acompañada de ternura. Se levanto del escritorio, llevando los nudillos de su mano a sus labios, y desviando la mirada de la de su compañero – Shiro… No me siento muy bien – confesó, casi en susurro.

Él le tomo la mano y la levanto de la silla, sabía que tarde o temprano le diría eso. – Entonces vamos al cuarto escuadrón – dijo, tirando suavemente de su mano a la salida, ella se aferró a la misma, adelantando el paso para llegar a su lado antes de salir por la puerta.

**Escuadrón cuatro.**

Unohana entró a la habitación, con su siempre temple tranquilo y sonrisa leve – Bien, Hinamori tus pruebas estarán en un hora como mucho – dijo, frenando su caminar justo a los pies de la cama donde estaba sentada la muchacha esperando. Bajo la mirada por un momento, suspirando hondamente, como quien se cansa siempre del mismo capricho.

- Gracias, Capitana – Momo reverenció con la cabeza, sonriendo, sin notar el reclamo que atraía Retsu.

La mayor sonrió nuevamente a la muchacha y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Volteando la cabeza cuando estuvo allí – Descanse si gusta, teniente, le diré al capitán Hitsugaya que puede entrar – la castaña asintió y sin esperar más se recostó lentamente, cosa de no aumentar su malestar. Apenas en segundos el sueño llegó a ella.

Recargado en la pared del pasillo, mostrando como la madurez había abarcado a su persona, Hitsugaya esperaba paciente y sin demasiada preocupación a que su novia saliera y dijera que todo se debía a algún té de hierbas que su cuerpo no toleró. Giró la vista a la puerta cuando la sintió abrirse, encontrándose allí con la misma Retsu – Ya puede entrar – aviso la misma.

Toshiro se irguió y asintió. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró, ahora si sintiendo cierta curiosidad sobre lo que le ocurría a Hinamori. La encontró justo cayendo en el sueño profundo sobre la cama, y se giró a mirar a la mujer a sus espaldas – ¿Ya sabe que es lo que tiene, Capitana? – inquirió, ante lo que la mujer hizo el mismo gesto que había hecho con la teniente, con la única diferencia que Hitsugaya si supo notarlo, pero bien decidió pasarlo por alto y creer que iba dirigido hacía alguno de sus subordinados, o al cansancio por la falta de su teniente.

- Yo creo saber que es… – dijo – Pero lo mejor, por ahora, es esperar a que los resultados salgan – dirigió la vista azulina a la chica, dormida – La teniente Hinamori esta muy cansada, lo mejor es que descanse por ahora – alegó, ahora mirándolo directamente a él – Me retiro, Capitán Hitsugaya – Entonces, mostrando su sonrisa, se fue por donde entró. Toshiro miro nuevamente a la castaña y acarreó una silla, acomodándola junto a la cama de la melocotón, tomo asiento, suspiró y se dedicó simplemente a esperar.

**..**

Haciendo sonar su pie contra el suelo, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido al mejor estilo de su hijo, Isshin observaba a aquel hombre robusto que agachado intentaba encontrar el desperfecto – ¡¿Aun no esta esa maquina? – Refunfuñó – ¿No sabe que mi nuera esta en cama? ¡Necesito saber que le pasa! – gritó, cual mujer histérica al técnico que se giró para mirarlo cansino.

- Descuide señor, estará lista en unos minutos – dijo de mala gana, metiendo su mano dentro del aparato y sacando con mirada extrañada una bola de pelusa. Oh, si, alguien no limpiaba sus máquinas desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Entre su impaciencia, una mano tocando su espalda le llamó la atención y volteó para encontrarse con su hija castaña y de mirada tierna – Papá, Tatsuki-chan esta aquí, dice que quiere hacerse unas pruebas – comentó, con una planilla en manos, la cual señalaba con su mirada llena de inocencia. Si Isshin podría le sacaría una foto en ese mismo instante.

Más, el nombre de aquella chica le extrañó – ¿Tatsuki? – Pregunto, entonces, confundido.

- Arisawa, la amiga de Onii-chan – le dijo Yuzu, con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

¡El ya sabía! Le parecía extraño que se pasase por ahí cuando casi nunca lo hacía - Claro… Dile que enseguida voy – dijo dando una última mirada a su apreciada maquina, que era reparada por aquel extraño sin ganas.

Se encaminó a la sala de espera, donde una muchacha pelinegra y de cabello alborotado, sentada de piernas cruzadas miraba una revista sin mucho interés, simplemente pasaba las páginas de atrás hacía adelante, ojeando sin prestar atención.

La verdad era que venía por dos razones simples: necesitaba los datos para entrar a ser profesora en un Dojo. Y por que cuando salió a correr el día anterior le fue extremadamente necesario parar y detenerse, así mismo más de una vez en el día, sintiendo una presión fuerte en el bajo vientre, también le resultaba extraño que al levantarse los 'cinco minutos más' se hiciesen diez, veinte o treinta.

Si estaba enferma necesitaba saberlo antes de comenzar a dar clases. No valía ir un día y luego comenzar a faltar.

Isshin, al verla ahí intentó adivinar que estaba preocupada o simplemente frustrada, – Tatsuki-chan – le llamó – ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Ella le miro, dejando la revista de lado – Hola, Kurosaki-san – saludó, poniéndose de pie también – Venía para hacerme unos estudios… – Carraspeó un momento – En especial… - terminó.

El pelinegro se cruzo de brazos y le miro en reproche – Lo supuse, ya que tu último chequeo fue hace cinco meses – más regaño que otra cosa. La karateca lo miro esperando, con las manos en la cintura y una ceja en alto – Lo lamento… Pasa por aquí – dijo abriendo una puerta. Y, reacomodando su bolso en su hombro se adentró a la habitación.

_F/B_

_- No te hagas el idiota – dio advertencia, sintiendo unos brazos rodearla por atrás y respirar en el hueco de su hombro y cuello. No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ante aquello, y apenas mirar de reojo decidió sacarla – Te ves raro con el cabello suelto – alegó. Él sonrió._

_- No volveré en unos días – dijo, ante lo cual no pudo evitar hacer un berrinche silencioso ya que eso no era lo suyo. Puso las hierbas en la tetera y encendió la estufa, al terminar el hombre pelirrojo le giró, tomándola de la cintura. _

_- ¿Y que quieres que haga? – Reprochó, llevando sus manos al cuello de él y enredando sus manos en el cabello suelto. Realmente se veía extraño así. _

_Renji dejó un beso sobre sus labios, y desde su cintura llevó sus manos al rostro de Tatsuki – Mocosa… - y ella le tiró el pelo – ¡Auch! – y ella le besó en medio de la queja._

_F/F/B_

**Continuara… **

**¡Hello, Girls! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;D Y espero no haberme tardado tanto como acostumbro **

**Sobre la parte RenTat del final… Oh, es que era la única pareja que no había tenido aparición XD**

**¿Reviews? ¡Por favor! T.T Alegren mi buena voluntad jajajaja.**

**¡Bye-bye!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Los problemas comienzan

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Peleando Por La Vida.**

**..**

**Capitulo 2: Los problemas comienzan.**

En la sala de la casa Kurosaki, Rukia se encontraba en el sofá, hecha un ovillo en la esquina del mismo, aferrándose a la frazada que Yuzu le había alcanzado. Se sentía enferma, con hambre, y a la vez sin ella, quería vomitar hasta el aire, era la peor sensación del mundo según sus cálculos. Y sinceramente, era también la primera vez que pasaba por eso en el mundo humano.

La menor de las hermanas entró entonces a la sala, con una taza de té humeante en sus manos – ¿Cómo te sientes, Rukia-chan? – Pregunto con su dulce sonrisa intacta de quince años, llegando hasta ella y entregando su té.

La pelinegra bufó, decaída, aun que admitía que se sentía mejor que en la mañana – No tan bien como quisiera… - se irguió un poco de su posición, abriéndose paso entre la frazada – ¿Dónde fue Ichigo? – Pregunto con molestia.

Su cuñada le miró ciertamente sorprendida – Fue a comprar el cereal Chappy que le pediste – dijo, con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Entonces la Kuchiki recapituló los hechos, en los que le había gritado al pelinaranja y había obligado a ir por el cereal que se le antojaba – Claro… - se dijo así misma, recibiendo la taza de té.

El muchacho mencionado, justo entro a la casa, sacudiéndose los zapatos por la lluvia fina y húmeda que afuera descendía del cielo, rezongando y quejándose de que su novia lo haya mandado a comprar ese feo cereal cuando afuera parecía querer nevar.

- Onii-chan, Rukia-chan ya se siente mejor – comentó Yuzu, sonriente a su hermano recién llegado.

Desde la entrada de la sala, se quito la campera, colgándola en uno de sus brazos mientras se acercaba un par de pasos a ambas chicas – De acuerdo… - estirando hacía arriba su otro brazo, mostrando el cereal miro a la shinigami. - Ya te traje esto Rukia, aun que no se para que lo quieres si estas así de enferma – apenas acabó de decir eso, recibió un almohadazo en la cara.

**..**

Al fin había podido reparar la maldita maquina, el hombre se puso de pie y casi huyó de la clínica luego de recibir el pago ¡Nunca había tenido un dueño tan jodido! Y al fin Isshin pudo correr hacía ella y abrazarla cual hija para poder hacer los análisis. Los primeros en estar listos, luego de media hora, fueron los de Tatsuki, siguientes los de Rukia.

El Kurosaki mayor, sin verlos siquiera se acercó a la amiga de su hijo, quien esperaba aun desde su llegada en la sala de la clínica – Arisawa – le llamó, a lo que la muchacha se quitó los auriculares con la música y se puso de pie – Aquí tienes – entregó el moreno a la joven, que miró el sobre con cierta mala espina.

- Gracias – Tatsuki tomo los papeles, con sus manos algo temblorosas, olvidando en cierta parte su sentir cuando vio al mayor alejarse de ella y abrir a parte un sobre igual. La pelinegra no pudo más que ver como el padre de su mejor amigo se retiraba de la clínica a paso apurado, y no pudo evitar tampoco sentir preocupación por la pequeña shinigami, ya que según había escuchado 'Su nuera estaba en cama', y por nuera se refería a Rukia claramente.

La Arisawa salió también del lugar, lentamente dio un par de pasos lejos de la entrada, presionando entre sus dedos el papel, nerviosa. Finalmente se decidió a romper el extremo para poder sacar los resultados, fuese lo que fuese, era la razón por la que se la pasaba durmiendo, comiendo y de vaga por ahí sin querer hacer nada. Si, era la razón por la que su cuerpo estaba mal…

Comenzó a leer, pasando por todos los resultados que una pequeña muestra de sangre puede otorgar. Todo estaba bien, el hierro, la presión, los glóbulos blancos… Pero llegó a un resultado que antes no había prestado atención, siendo uno de los últimos. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, y su bolso se resbaló del hombro, terminando en su mano que lo sostuvo para que no terminada de caer.

Quitó los análisis de su vista y permaneció con la mirada al frente… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Recordaba claramente lo que le dijo sobre tener hijos, que era prácticamente imposible mientras…

- Ay no… - Se imaginó la cara de sus padres, realmente no esperaba ese positivo que antes nunca había dado. Por primera vez quiso gritar, pero se contuvo, si tenía que matar a alguien sería a él por maldito descuidado.

Guardo las cosas en su cartera, suspiro hondo para no parecer una loca histérica, y se dedicó a encaminarse directo al parque, donde debía esperarlo para su llegada en diez minutos. Balanceando su bolso, sostenido por su mano aun, a la par de la caminata, hacía atrás y adelante. Con su mirada seria que buscaba las palabras con las que le diría.

**..**

Hitsugaya salió de la habitación, ayudando a su mujer, que adormilada todavía mostraba su cara de susto. Tomando su mano, el peliblanco se dispuso a apurar el paso y salir casi corriendo del cuarto escuadrón. Eso era malo… Era muy malo.

_- Teniente Hinamori ya tenemos los resultados – la vos de Unohona les llamó a ambos, que al mirarla contemplaron la mirada seria que la capitana llevaba._

_- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Toshiro con impaciencia. Momo solo sonrió ante esa reacción, pero su sonrisa fue borrada, y su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación al ver como la capitana del cuarto decía a sus subordinados que salieran para dejarlos solos ¿Tan importante era? Por alguna razón, le miró extrañada, con un tinte de temor en su mirada._

_Unohona los miro de forma extraña, sonreía levemente a la vez que su seño se notaba algo molesto – Los resultados son los que yo esperaba. Tristemente la noticia es buena y mala a la vez – contestó Retsu, le entrego los resultados a Hitsugaya quien los abrió en segundos, demasiado impaciente y ahora preocupado como para esperar más. Al terminar de leer no hizo más que mirar a su colega con extrañeza ¿Era posible? _

_Cuando menos quiso acordar, Momo tomaba los documentos de sus manos, llevándolos a su vista para leer atentamente cada palabra, sus ojos castaños no pararon de sorprenderse un minuto al leer los síntomas y el veredicto final. Miro al peliblanco, y seguido a su superior con más temor que el del comienzo._

_- Capitán, teniente… - intentó hablar la capitana, siendo interrumpida._

_- ¿Cómo es posible? – Inquirió confundido Hitsugaya. _

_La pelinegra simplemente suspiro – Las almas con poder espiritual elevado al normal… Shinigamis, algunas pocas almas comunes, e incluso algunos hollows, son capaces de concebir como cualquier humano, puesto que sus almas provienen de los seres humanos que fueron._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, intentando procesar las palabras dichas. Entonces realmente había sido una gran e ignorante metida de pata. Antes de poder comenzar siquiera a regañarse mentalmente, Retsu les habló – Vallan a su casa y quédense allí, no le comenten a nadie… Como tenemos entendido los que estamos al tanto de estos problemas, esta prohibido tener hijos entre nosotros debido a los peligros, que desconocemos y podrían llegar a dar el alto reiatsu de los recién nacidos._

_Suspiro hondamente, haciendo una pausa – A demás no sabríamos como sería su forma de crecimiento, como el de un humano normal, con promedio de vida de más o menos ochenta años, o de un alma que tiene el crecimiento casi en receso, salvando algún tiempo en que se da por…crecer._

_Ambas mujeres miraron a Toshiro en ejemplo, el pobre muchacho había pasado de parecer de catorce a tres años más en menos de dos años, la verdad había caído bien a todos, principalmente a 'todas', pero había sido algo complicado el acostumbrarse. _

_Retsu continuó. - Les ofrezco hacer lo que las reglas dicen, sería hacer abortar a la teniente Hinamori, o… - ambos miraron atentos – Acompañarme en unos minutos a un lugar seguro… - Su mirada se tornó entonces como esa que siempre hace temblar a todo el mundo – Recuerden que si alguien del sereitei llega a saber sobre esto, además de nosotros tres, Hinamori será obligada a deshacerse de su hijo._

Una vez llegaron a su casa, la castaña tomo varias cosas, entre ellas un cuaderno morado que metió dentro de un bolso blanco, mientras Toshiro hacía lo mismo con algunos papeles que realmente no deseaba perder. Estaba claro que no dejarían que su hijo muriera, acababan de enterarse, pero ya lo querían con ellos por más niños que fueran en apariencia y a veces en personalidad.

La reacción rápida de la capitana fue lo que más los sorprendió ¿Por qué ella querría ayudar? En ese momento sentían que no les quedaba otra más que confiar, por más que las decisiones, hayan sido tomadas más rápidas de lo usual.

Él pudo suponer rápido las cosas, quizá su teniente y los demás desaparecidos habían pasado por algo parecido…pero la duda era el porqué había ocurrido justo ahora y no antes. Esta bien que la guerra los había dejado dolidos, y entre la renovada paz se habían formado más parejas de lo normal, pero no se había sabido de hijos antes, con nadie...

_- En quince minutos les enviaré un anuncio, los guiará a donde yo estaré… Confíen e mi, hacer perder a una vida, es lo que menos quiero…_

Dicho así, exactamente veinte minutos después, tanto capitán como teniente llegaron a un lugar bastante desértico en el Rukongai, allí estaba Unohona de pie, con su haori de capitana, de espaldas a ellos. Había dos postes blancos con al menos metro y medio entre si, que al sentir su llegada, hizo que una puerta sekai se abriese.

Ante su sorpresa, Retsu se dio la vuelta, nuevamente con su mirada calmada – El capitán Kurotsuchi la abrió para ustedes. Tienen que irse, aparecerán en la tienda de Urahara… - Miro a la teniente que se notaba algo confundida, entre la demás cantidad de emociones que seguro le estaban ganando – Descuida Hinamori, Hitsugaya esta enterado de lo que hablo – la aludida asintió – El les dirá que hacer… Ahora váyanse – ordenó.

Solo segundos después la puerta se cerró, dejando a la vista dos postes que parecían no parecían para nada importantes. La capitana del cuarto escuadrón, se dio la vuelta, regresando con calma a su lugar de trabajo. Esa era la cuarta vez que ayudaba a alguien con ese mismo problema. El recuerdo de ver pasar a su teniente por esas puertas se le hizo presente, se preguntaba como estaría ella en ese momento.

**..**

Isshin entró a su casa con paso pesado, esa noticia en otro momento lo abría hecho saltar de emoción y correr hacía el poster de su mujer. Pero estaba al tanto de las normas del sereitei, a algunos se les había dicho los problemas que podría causar. Su hijo era un shinigami, pero humano, el estado de su tercera hija lo preocupaba cada vez más. Una cosa eran dos almas, otra muy diferente era esto que nadie se esperó nunca.

Llegó a la sala donde su hijo junto a su novia estaba mirando la televisión, y de brazos cruzados, con los papeles ocultos le llamó – Ichigo – el pelinaranja le miro al escuchar su nombre, sin mucho interés – Necesito hablar contigo a solas – declaró el hombre a su hijo mayor.

El chico asintió, y en minutos estaban en la oficina del Kurosaki mayor.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – El pelinaranja dedujo, al ver la cara de preocupación de su padre, que tenía que ver con lo de la mañana – ¿Qué es lo que tiene Rukia?

Isshin suspiro más hondo que nunca, como en reproche de si mismo y hacia su hijo – Ichigo, Rukia esta embarazada – dijo sin mucho rodeo, dejando al menor sorprendido completamente, sin muchas cosas para poder reclamar.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, sus síntomas daban justo con eso – ¿Embarazada? – ¿Cómo no pensó antes? Pero, ¿Cómo podía ser?

- Ichigo esto es grave… - reclamo notando la mirada perdida de su hijo – ¿Por qué no usaron protección? – Regañó ciertamente enfadado – Si la Sociedad de Almas se entera de esto no los dejaran en paz… - advirtió – Si entre shinigamis esta prohibido tener hijos, no me quiero imaginar lo que ocurrirá si se enteran del estado de Rukia

- ¡Ya lo se! – Intentó defenderse – Y no me reproches nada… - el sabía de las reglas del sereitei, solo no estaba tan enterado de esa regla justamente, nadie le había dicho nunca si eso era posible. A demás, si habían usado protección, él podía asegurarlo, siempre era mejor prevenirse ante la mala información.

El pelinegro bufó – ¿Qué harán ahora? Por lo que tengo entendido la energía espiritual del bebé comenzará a sentirse en cuando cumpla los seis meses de embarazo – dijo serio, sorprendiendo cada vez más al joven ¿Cómo sabía tanto de eso su padre?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Rukia? – indagó curioso.

- Apenas tres semanas – Ichigo suspiro sintiéndose algo aliviado – Pero los meses pasan rápido – retrucó.

Entonces con su siempre seño fruncido, el Kurosaki menor miro a su padre – Se que sabes donde puedo ir – afirmo.

Su padre se puso de pie – Estás en lo cierto… - dio con rapidez la razón, no era tiempo para andar con rodeos – Y lo mejor sería que fueran de inmediato… Pero primero ve a decirle a Rukia, ella es quien debe enterarse primero – ordenó. Ichigo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, siendo detenido antes de salir - ¿No me darás las gracias? – El chico se giró, mirando a su padre intrigado – Por primera vez no hice un escandalo, y tampoco grite al poster de tu madre.

Entonces negó resignado, la verdad es que tenía razón – Si… Eso se me hizo raro… Gracias papá – cerró la puerta una vez salió, dejando a su padre solo, que tomo asiento otra vez y un celular de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Ichigo se acercó a las escaleras, dando una mirada hacía la sala – Rukia necesito que hablemos – llamó, escuchando como comenzaba a reprochar. Todavía envuelta en la frazada, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación de su novio, donde el la sentó en su cama y la miro con seriedad.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió curiosa y algo molesta.

- Rukia… - suspiro para llenar sus pulmones, los cuales parecían no querer dejar entrar el aire de los nervios –… Estas embarazada.

La Kuchiki abrió sus ojos sorprendida… ¿Qué estaba qué? Buscó en la mirada avellana algún indicio de broma o algo, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Tragó saliva secamente, su hermano la mataría si se enterara. Seriamente pensó que ese problema no llegaría, más bien no se lo espero, aun su subconsciente le decía que no podía ser verdad. No podía pensar, no sabía que hacer.

Ichigo le tomó del rostro, quizá lo había dicho demasiado de golpe – No te preocupes… - Dijo con suavidad, mirándola directo a los ojos – Mi padre sabe que hacer – Rukia asintió, confiando en el pelinaranja como tantas veces había hecho.

Mientras, recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del mismo. Sentía ganas de llorar ¿Des cuando ella tenía ganas de llorar? Desde hace unos días se sentía más sensible que nunca, pero no creyó que fuese por eso. Ahora quizá si tenía algo de sentido todo.

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Yes, yes… ¡Asesínenme! *extiende sus brazos a cada lado dejando su pecho libre* Dije al día siguiente y terminé faltando una semana *ve los cuchillos venir y saca con rapidez su escudo, donde revotan todos* E.E ;n; *la quieren matar* XD**

**Miko: No me sorprende… Bakka…**

**Q_Q ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¡Hasta que apareces! **

**Miko: Me tomé vacaciones, tu cabeza esta loca, necesito descanso… *se tira a un sofá abanicarse***

**D: Ya lo se u.uº No había necesidad de decirlo tan público…**

**Miko: ¿Gomen…?**

**-.-U Olvídalo… Disculpen la demora, no he estado bien, otra vez n.nº **

**Espero que a las pocas personas que leen les haya gustado :3 Son grandes ;D Me levantan el animo *-* **

**¡Nos leemos! **

**¡Bye-bye!**


	4. Capitulo 3: Bajo la tienda de Urahara

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Pelando por la Vida.**

**..**

**Capitulo 3: Bajo la tienda de Urahara.**

Las puertas se cerraron, dejándolos en plena oscuridad, y con la nostalgia de ya estar extrañando el sereitei. Hitsugaya se volteó, encontrándose frente a ellos al mismísimo Urahara Kisuke, a quien Momo había escuchado nombrar, y a quien Toushiro miró con desagrado ¿Él los ayudaría?

El sombrerero sonrió de lado, notando la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha castaña, y como el peliblanco le tomaba la mano a la misma mientras le miraba con la cara ya nombrada. La imagen de la tienda, constituida por la cara de Jinta, Ururu, Tesai, Yoruichi y Urahara, estaba completamente cambiada en ese momento. Ururu estaba en cama, Tesai le cuidaba, Jinta era un prófugo de la escoba, y solo estaban el dueño de la tienda y su mejor amiga, quien se recargaba en el hombro del rubio como quien se recarga en una pared.

El hombre carraspeó un poco – Esto es incomprensible… - comentó – El capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente Hinamori ¿Ustedes son los que la capitana Unohona me pidió ayudar? – Inquirió, con algo de sarcasmo – Pero si son solo un par de niños...

- Kisuke – retó su amiga, al ver el casi tic que se formaba en el ojo poco paciente del joven capitán, realmente eran de apariencia juvenil, como un par de adolescentes enamorados que meten la pata – Deja de irritarlos y ayúdalos de una vez – dijo la mujer gato. Urahara bufó al ver su plan de irritación frustrado.

- No me dejas ni hacer una broma, Yoruichi-san…

Pronto, tenía un enorme chichón bajo su sombrero – Ellos están en problemas, no es momento para bromas – recordó la mujer con seriedad, para después mirar a los recién llegados – Entren a la tienda – ordenó, dándose la vuelta y adentrándose a la misma, seguida por los presentes.

Una vez todos adentro, Tesai sirvió té y volvió a desaparecerse por la puerta del pasillo, dejando a su jefe junto a la morena, sentados frente a la pareja shinigami.

Urahara tomó la taza de té frente a él – Dime, Hinamori-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? – inquirió dudoso, dando un sorbo.

La aludida, caso contrario, dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, y bajó sus manos a su regazo, como niña regañada – Los resultados dieron que tengo cinco semanas – respondió mirando a Toshiro, ruborizándose al instante. Nadie supo si se trataba por que recordó algo vergonzoso, si tenía vergüenza, o sentía que lo que ocurría estaba muy mal. Aun que por la última razón no tendría sentido el coloreo en las mejillas.

- Solo cinco… - razonó – Solo quince semanas más – pensó en voz alta Kisuke, serio, con la mano en la barbilla, dejando el ambiente en un silencio incómodo – Antes de pensar otras cosas – comentó, cortando el silencio – Les diré lo que pasara de ahora en más… - Se puso de pie, e indico que ellos también lo hicieran – Estarán, desde hoy, desaparecidos de la Sociedad de Almas por el resto de sus vidas, o tiempo razonable hasta que se tome alguna decisión sobre esto – Ambos se miraron, esperando a que el sombrerero continuara explicando.

- En este lugar su energía espiritual es indetectable, si por alguna razón llegan a salir, serán detectados por la Sociedad de Almas, encerrados y quién sabe que pasará con su hijo o hija – caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar detrás de Hitsugaya, donde quitó una alfombra del suelo y abrió una puerta en el mismo – Si por alguna razón, de ser muy necesario, necesitan salir fuera… Deben avisar primero, a Tesai, Yoruichi o, en preferencia, a mi…

**..**

Bufó ¡Eso era el colmo! Hace ya dos horas lo estaba esperando sentada en esa banca ¡Maldito Abarai!

En momentos de tensión como ese, ni siquiera podía recordar como fue que terminaron juntos, para al menos no encabronarse tanto con él después de dejarla plantada como de costumbre. Al menos estaba segura de que lo amaba lo suficiente como para pasar eso por alto una vez verlo.

Y como si sus quejas fueran oídas, sintió el extraño escalofrío que sentía siempre que las puertas de la Sociedad de Almas eran abiertas, giro su vista hacia atrás, observando como la energía de las puertas se desvanecía detrás del muchacho pelirrojo, que sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella.

- Hola, Tat – saludo él, recibiendo un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia, ahora molesta y resentida como nunca.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Te espere durante dos horas! – Regañó, cruzándose de brazos una vez dado el golpe.

Renji se sobó la cabeza, mirándola con cierta sorpresa y arrepentimiento – Lo lamento, tuve que quedarme a hacer el papeleo – intentó disculparse, usualmente ella entendía lo tedioso que podía llegar a ser el papeleo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? La vio suspirar, con la mirada preocupada - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Esto no te va a gustar Renji – susurró, mirándolo a los ojos. Él se acercó a ella, tomándola de los brazos con suavidad para tranquilizar los nervios percibidos.

- ¿Hay algo mal? – pregunto curioso, besando su frente con ternura.

Tatsuki dudó nuevamente – Eso depende de que lado lo veas… - dijo, separándose de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Volvió a preguntar, más preocupado.

- No te vallas a desmayar… - advirtió, frunciendo el seño. Una vez ver asentir a su novio, suspiro – Estoy… Embarazada… - dijo, audible solo para el muchacho pelirrojo, a quien sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder – Y ya llevo catorce semanas de embarazo…

Ahora si, el Abarai empalideció, y su vista se nublo cada vez más hasta caer al suelo como saco de papas, en un completo shock, ante la vista de resignación que la muchacha tenía. Quién, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano, suspiró - Para la próxima, mejor, me callo – susurro.

Una vez Renji abrió los ojos, tardó un poquito en razonar que no estaba en el suelo que había caído, más bien en un lugar donde ya se había dado unas buenas siestas antes, y que el techo que veía, tampoco era el cielo nocturno. Giró la cabeza hacía un lado, y ahí se encontró con los ojos negros de la mujer que más quería. Fue cuando, como un balde de agua fría, cayó sobre él la noticia que le habían dado hace algunos momentos, o ratos.

- Dime que eso fue un sueño… - pidió, sentándose y bajando los pies del sofá - ¿Cómo hiciste para traerme? – Preguntó, elevando una ceja.

Tatsuki sopló un cabello que caía en su frente, para después definitivamente esconderlo tras su oreja – Ojala lo fuera Renji… - y se cruzó de brazos – Como si nunca te haya podido arrastrar, bolsa de piña – alegó, ofendida.

El teniente de la sexta división, recargó la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando razonar las cosas. Lo cual, por cierto, se le hacía bastante imposible.

- Descuida… - intento tranquilizarlo, sentándose junto a él – Tampoco se que hacer… No se si es peligroso, ni qué pasará… - bufó, molesta consigo misma.

El muchacho, entonces, recordó las reglas, las cuales su capitán le recordaba casi constantemente. Suspiró, intentando calmar todas las dudas y miedos que comenzaban a invadirlo. Pensó en ir con Ichigo, lo cual sería para buscar ayuda y una buena idea de qué hacer, además, él no dejaría de ayudarlos. Posiblemente, esa sería su mejor opción hasta el momento, y la única que se le ocurría.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – al mirarla, Renji notó que miraba el suelo, con su rostro bastante preocupado.

- Vamos con Ichigo – dijo seguro, levantándose, la tomo de la mano y rápidamente la levantó también. La Arisawa tomo su bolso, con la mirada ciertamente triste. Sentía que las cosas pasaban muy rápido, una sensación que solo tenía al saber que quizá no regresaría a algún lugar en mucho tiempo.

Salieron del departamento con rapidez, y mientras el pelirrojo tiraba de su mano, podía notar las dudas que rondaban su cabeza, también los temores, y la angustia de algo que desconocía casi por completo.

- Renji – le llamó, con suavidad, teniendo la mirada en el suelo cuando su compañero frenó el paso y la miró - ¿Todo va a estar bien, cierto? – Ignoraba el por que preguntaba, ignoraba muchas cosas, pero necesitaba tener esa seguridad por lo menos de su parte.

Él se acerco, y tomándola del rostro, beso sus labios, de forma rápida, era un intento por tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse. – Si quieres, te lo prometo…

Lo miro a los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza – Esta bien así… - detuvo por el brazo al chico cuando éste quiso volver a avanzar - ¡Una cosa más! – Dijo, teniendo la atención del muchacho otra vez – Eres un cobarde – Se burló, refiriéndose al desmayo que él había sufrido momentos antes.

- Arruinas los buenos momentos – El Abarai, nuevamente, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al destino que ya planeaban.

**..**

- ¿Viviremos aquí?

La pregunta de Momo fue curiosa, y se ganó la mirada de sorpresa de todos. A ella le parecía que la tienda, y la casa en si, era muy pequeña para tanta gente. Y todos estaban sorprendidos por esa suposición.

- Descuida Hinamori-chan… - dijo Urahara – No precisamente en mi casa – alegó, señalando hacía la puerta que ya había abierto.

~ Bajo la tienda ~

- ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! – Exclamó completamente sorprendida la castaña, recorriendo todo lo que sus ojos podían para poder creerlo. Aquello parecía otro mundo.

- No te preocupes – la disuadió la morena – Aquí se quedaran – anunció – Se acostumbraran rápido si son como los demás…

Ambos recién llegados miraron a la última en hablar con extrañeza ¿Demás?

No pasó nada para que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Hinamori, al imaginarse solamente a quienes se refería. Fue cuando un ruido se escucho a lo lejos, eran pasos lentos que se arrastraban un poco, sumados a otros que iban más rápidos, y que también se detuvieron antes.

Una niña, de unos dos o tres años, asomo la cabeza por detrás de una de las enormes rocas. - ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto la teniente del quinto, y tanto Yoruichi como Urahara se miraron, sonriendo en complicidad, y otra niña, más pequeña, con el cabello gris y corto, dando los pasos lentos que antes se habían escuchado, se hizo ver.

Ésta se dirigió hacía ellos, curiosa, pero en confianza al ver que allí estaban el rubio y la Shihoin, casi automáticamente, la mayor de ellas, de cabello gris-plata, luciendo sus ojos celestes, brillantes, se puso delante de la menor, haciendo que retrocediera un paso y casi caiga al suelo.

Momo, al ver eso, se agacho a la altura de ambas, sonriente, a su distancia para no intimidarlas. Los ojos azules y negros la miraron expectantes, los primeros con desconfianza, los segundos con total inocencia y sin entender mucho.

- Hola… - saludó la castaña – Me llamo Hinamori Momo – se presentó, mientras, a sus espaldas, su novio miraba con intensidad, en busca de respuesta, los ojos de la niña más grande, se le hacían terriblemente conocidos, al igual que su cabello. - ¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman? – Preguntó, sonriendo con toda su ternura, la teniente. La niña más joven le miró con atención antes de devolverle la sonrisa, pasando de largo la protección de la más grande y acercándose confiada.

- R-Ret-su _Izunu_ – dijo sonriente, con trabas en su dialecto, dando a entender que apenas aprendía a decir su nombre casi correctamente. Rápida fue la mirada de sorpresa que recibió de la castaña.

- ¿Izuru? – Inquirió, corrigiendo el apellido, viendo asentir con entusiasmo a la pequeña - ¿Retsu? – Y una sonrisa más grande adornó el rostro de la jovencita. La teniente del quinto escuadrón se puso de pie, recién notando a Hitsugaya indagando con la mirada a la peli-plata de ojos claros.

La menor intensifico la sonrisa, y se acerco a querer agarrar un collar que Momo tenía oculto en su traje, ya con la confianza que le tendría a cualquier conocido. La más grande de las dos, al ver que no había peligro, estaba por hablar cuando escucho una vos a lo lejos que le hizo voltear la cabeza.

- _¡Urahara! ¿Eres tú?_

Retsu, entonces, miró curiosa la cara de la muchacha a la que le intentaba sacar los adornos, ésta se había quedado tildada. Lentamente, Momo se puso de pie, sintiendo la mirada de Hitsugaya en su espalda. Su mirada chocolate estaba perdida en la dirección que había escuchado la voz, y cuando el peliblanco menos quiso acordar, ella había salido apurada en dirección de la misma.

La perdió de vista al ver que giraba tras unas rocas enormes, y al girar también, enseguida paró su corrida, ahí mismo estaba la castaña, y frente a ambos, estaba la rubia que le había duplicado el trabajo en los últimos años, por la cual había escuchado lamentos y lágrimas provenientes de la melocotón. La cual, por cierto, se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga sin poder creerlo, igual que ella la miraba - ¿Hinamori? – Inquirió, sorprendida, la rubia exuberante.

Los ojos de la castaña se hicieron de cristal, y las lágrimas brotaron sin parar al momento de correr nuevamente hasta abrazarla con fuerza - ¡Rangiku-san! – Exclamó, aferrándose a su amiga como si no hubiera mañana.

Aun extrañada, correspondió al abrazo, sonriendo feliz por el rencuentro, pero aun así preocupada – Momo ¿Que haces aquí? – Quiso saber, sin dejar de abrazarla, contagiándose de las lágrimas de la muchacha.

Toshiro, y la mayor de las pequeñas, uno junto al otro de pie, observaban aquello, la niña, repleta de dudas, mientras él tenía la mirada cargada de estupefacción al ver a su teniente ¿Era ella realmente? ¿Rangiku?

La niña, entonces, se acercó a las mujeres abrazadas, cruzando sus brazos al estar frente a la mirada de la rubia – Mamá – llamó, y ésta la miro - ¿Quién es ella? – Había hablado por primera en su aparición frente a ellos, y había dado una revelación bastante comprometedora, lo que hizo que Hinamori se separara del abrazo, y Hitsugaya afirmara sus dudas anteriores.

- ¿Mamá? – Indagó, observando como Rangiku tomaba en brazos a la pequeña y sonreía, pegando las mejillas de ambas al mirarla. Justo cuando Matsumoto se disponía a hablar, de reojo pudo reconocer a su capitán, y en menos de un segundo, Momo tenía a la pequeña en brazos y el chico recibía un abrazo asfixiante por parte de su teniente.

- ¡Capitán! – Lloriqueó, estrujándolo con todas sus ganas - ¡Ha pasado tanto! ¡No tiene una idea de cuanto extrañé sus gritos histéricos! – Decía la mujer, con cataratas en los ojos. Realmente había extrañado los '¡Matsumoto!' de su pequeño capitán gruñón, quien por única vez se dejó abrazar hasta quedarse sin aire.

La hija de Rangiku miró a quien la tenía sostenía, recibiendo una mirada también, acompañada de una dulce sonrisa – Mi nombre es Gina Ichimaru – dijo a la misma, y notó como los ojos de la teniente volvían a ponerse un poco cristalinos.

- ¿Rangiku-san es tu madre? – Preguntó, casi inaudible, Gina asintió, recibiendo enseguida un abrazo de la castaña – Es un gusto conocerte… - Dijo, para que la pequeña la escuchara.

Retsu, quien había estado mirando desde los brazos de Urahara, pidió bajarse, y con sus pasitos lentos rebasó a Hinamori, haciendo que ella girase a ver donde se dirigía, encontrándose entonces con dos construcciones de madera, sencillas, sin mucha particularidad ni diferencia con las del sector bajo del Rukongai.

Sentada en la entrada de una de ellas, con una sonrisa de ternura y completo amor, estaba Nemu Kurotsuchi, que observaba con fascinación a un pequeño que jugaba con una rama como si ésta fuera una espada, imitando los movimientos que hacía Ikkaku Madarame, su progenitor, cada tarde desde que habitaban en ese lugar, y quién estaba en cuclillas junto a su mujer, suspirando profundamente, con los ojos cerrados. Dormido.

Sonriente, apareció en su campo visual, Isane Kotetsu, quién tomo a la pequeña Retsu en sus brazos y levanto hacía arriba para lograr las carcajadas de la misma, y quien le miro con la misma sorpresa que había tenido Matsumoto al verla. Detrás de ella, Kira Izuru levantó la mirada, con sorpresa también.

- ¿Capitán Hitsugaya, teniente Hinamori? – Inquirió la peli-gris, sin poder creerlo. Ikkaku despertó, a la vez que Kira se acercaba hasta la teniente del cuarto y sonreía a los recién llegados con su usual nerviosismo.

**..**

En la casa Kurosaki, Ichigo tomaba su mochila y Rukia cargaba a su muñeco de Chappy bajo el brazo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Isshin y a las gemelas, miraron con sorpresa por la interrupción a su momento de despedida. Y miraron como a un loco a Renji.

Pasaron unos minutos, el pelirrojo, una vez sentados en la sala, levantó la mirada hacía su amigo – Ichigo… - dijo, con un tono de seriedad bien palpable que preocupó a todos.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – preguntó el mismo. Ya bastante era con que tenían que irse por el embarazo de Rukia y ellos habían llegado a interrumpir tu huida ¿Qué problema tenía el cabeza de piña ahora?

Se preocupó un poco ¿Se había enterado? No podía ser, imposible, y lo confirmó al razonar que sino, no estaría en su gigai, agitado por correr, y con Tatsuki… Tatsuki…

Los ojos del primogénito Kurosaki se abrieron enormes justo antes de escuchar la verdad que sus pensamientos tenían.

- Es que… Tatsuki, esta embarazada…

Yuzu y Karin, por inercia, miraron inmediatamente a su hermano, quien contagió a su novia y padre de la mirada cargada de sorpresa. Observó a sus amigos, de la misma manera regañadora que lo hizo Isshin mientras le comentaba los resultados de la Kuchiki, para después suspirar resignado, no podía decir nada...

Ahora estaban más jodidos.

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Y prometo que esta vez no me tardaré tanto y quizá de un adicional en el próximo ;n; Gomene… Realmente hace mucho que no me tardaba tanto así en actualizar… Me siento mal, más en este fic que no es muy leído, que ya tengo prácticamente el capítulo y no me hubiese costado terminarlo…**

**Miko: *le da un zape* No te tortures, querida…**

***se soba el zape* Solo dejaré de hacerlo por que es la única cosa linda que me has dicho en tu vida e.éU **

**¡Gracias por leer, gente bonita! :D Agradezco si se pasan por mis otros fics ;D Actualicé todos y cada uno :D XDD **

**¡Bye-bye! n.n**


	5. Capítulo 4: Aires asesinos

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic, que fueron creados por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD**

**Comenzando a implementar el guion largo (—) en mis fics, aun que por el momento solamente lo tendré en cuenta con este fic, Love of My Life, y Comienzos… Los demás están muy avanzados como para cambiar ahora mismo u.u**

**¡Que les guste! :D**

**..**

**Peleando por la Vida.**

**Capitulo 4: Aires asesinos.**

Isshin miro a los recién llegados, con un aire que claramente no era de bienvenida. ¿Acaso a todos los jóvenes se les daba por procrear de forma tan irresponsable últimamente? ¡Y más aun siendo ellos! Tendrían que haber tenido especial cuidado. Todo el momento, le hizo llevar una mano al puente de su nariz.

Vaya cosa seria—. ¡Esto ya no es para nada bueno! —sentenció el mayor de los Kurosaki, realmente molesto por todo lo que estaba pasando, tan de repente.

—Señor Kurosaki, realmente lo lamento mucho, pero ninguno de los dos esperábamos esto—recriminó Tatsuki, pero rápido cambio la expresión—. ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Inquirió, con cierta súplica en su pregunta. Quería escuchar que todo estaría bien, por más de saber que no era nada de eso.

—Primero son Ichigo y Rukia… Luego ustedes… —Siguió retrucando el pelinegro, señalándolos a ellos y después a su hijo y nuera detrás de si—. ¡Solo falta que mis pequeñas niñas queden embarazadas de shinigamis! —Replicó indignado. Logrando que a la castaña se le erizara la piel y que a Karin se le hinchara una vena en la frente. Ninguna estaba con algún shinigami como para tener ese temor.

La morena de las hijas Kurosaki, suspiró hondo, mirando a su padre con los brazos cruzados al frente—. Vamos, viejo, ellos también necesitan ayuda… —dijo, entrando en preocupación del asunto. Al parecer era mucho más serio de lo que había pensado antes. ¡Su hermano y amigos tenían que ser!

Isshin la miró con resigna, su hija, por más de haber dicho tales palabras, en tal momento, tenía razón. Pero ahora sabía que necesitaría ayuda, y especialmente, sería el apoyo de otro capitán del sereitei que no se quedaría tranquilo si veía desaparecer a su hermana y teniente—. Primero debes avisar a tu capitán, Abarai… —dijo con seguridad.

Rukia, Ichigo y Renji empalidecieron cual hoja de papel. ¿Byakuya? ¿Enserio su padre les haría pasar por semejante suicidio? Él lo mataría, estaba seguro que el noble aun creía que no habían pasado por las situaciones necesarias para llegar a un embarazo con la morena. Pero supuso que los pétalos de Senbonzakura eran algo lindo de apreciar antes de morir —. ¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro, algo agonizante en sus pensamientos.

—Por que se que si te desapareces como si nada ¡Con mi tercera hija! Kuchiki te buscara hasta morir —aclaró lo obvio el pelinegro, para después mirar a Renji—. ¡Eres su teniente! Merece saber la gran metida de pata —alegó, señalando a Renji, que tragó saliva secamente, no sería bonita la visita a su capitán. Pero lo haría igualmente, Isshin tenía razón, lo mejor era que se enterara, por más que les quisiera arrancar el cuello después.

**..**

Momo estrujó a Gina en sus brazos una vez más, antes de dejarla en el suelo, recibiendo casi automáticamente un nuevo abrazo de parte de Rangiku, quien tenía una marcadas cataratas en los ojos—. ¿Cómo has estado Hinamori? —Preguntó la mujer, sin soltar a su amiga, que correspondió a medias debido a la forma del abrazo.

—Muy bien —respondió, sonriendo con dulzura—, supongo que ustedes también han estado bien… —Matsumoto dejó de abrazarla, y la miró con cierta tristeza—. Me preocupaste mucho cuando desapareciste, Rangiku-san…

—Era necesario —dijo la rubia, y Momo asintió antes que los demás se acercaran para recibirlos también.

Isane, con la pequeña Retsu en brazos, se acercó a ambas. Madre e hija…ahora entendían por que todos habían desaparecido. Aun que era algo chocante descubrir a los niños, y más aun, saber que ellos no conocían la brisa fresca, ni el sol de las estaciones del año, ¿Sabrían si era de día o de noche? ¿Sabrían qué era el día, y qué era la noche? —. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Indagó la de cabellos grises, entrando en cierto temor de repente—. ¿Alguien nos encontró?

Matsumoto observo a su amiga, detectando la duda al instante, llevando una mano a su hombro para llamar su atención, mirando a su capitán con cierta seriedad una vez logrado —. Vengan, les contaremos —sonrió apenas, y comenzó a llevar del brazo a la castaña, que estaba más confundida que nunca.

Había detectado el temor de Isane. Todos ellos habían llegado ahí para proteger lo mismo que ella y Toshiro intentarían: una vida inocente. Suponía que el sólo hecho de pensar en que alguien intentaría arruinar lo logrado, los asustaba y hacía pensar lo peor. Y ella también sintió su corazón oprimirse un poco al pensar en qué podría pasarles a esos pequeños, y al que llevaba en su interior.

Dentro de una de las pequeñas cabañas, alrededor de una mesa, estaban todos sentados, en silencio, los recién llegados esperando a que comenzaran las explicaciones, del mismo modo que hacían Yoruichi y Kisuke.

—No entiendo… —rompió el silencio Hinamori—. ¿Por qué decidieron irse de esa manera? Tan silenciosa… —inquirió, recordando que después de un día, ya no había vuelto a saber de su amiga rubia.

Urahara sonrió apenas, dando una mirada de soslayo a la teniente del décimo—. ¿Por qué no comienzas Rangiku-san? Yo tengo que atender la tienda… —dijo, poniéndose en pie, a la par de su amiga—. Ururu esta enferma, y Jinta se fue, no se si los clientes llegan o no. No vemos más tarde —excusó, reverenciando de cabeza y saliendo del lugar, con su compañía.

Una vez la puerta se hizo oír al cerrarse, el de cabello blanco miro a su teniente—. ¿Y bien? —se impacientó.

—De acuerdo… —suspiró Matsumoto, girándose para mirar al muchacho de ojos turquesas—. Capitán ¿Usted recuerda ese día que me ordenó ir al cuarto escuadrón de inmediato? —la exuberante rubia, junto a los demás presentes, observó con claridad, cómo la cara del chico se transformaba en una completa mueca de frustración con sólo recordarlo.

_F/B._

_Toshiro entró a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de si, encontrándose a su vaga teniente tendida en el sofá como de costumbre. Se le acercó hasta quedar a su lado, observándola con reproche—. ¿Qué te ocurre Matsumoto? _—_Preguntó éste al observar bien a la mujer, esta vez era diferente a los días anteriores—. No recuerdo que hayas salido a beber sake por la noche… —recordó enseguida el porqué._

— _Es que no lo hice… —reclamó, quitando su brazo de encima de sus ojos para mirarlo con cierto sufrimiento—. ¿No ve que estoy que alucino? —inquirió, molesta, sentándose lentamente._

_Hitsugaya suspiró hondo, moviéndose unos pasos al ver que intentaba ponerse de pie—. Ve, entonces, al cuarto escuadrón —alegó, notando que ella se ponía en pie y se tambaleaba un poco, sosteniendo su estómago como si éste fuera a caerse. Justo entonces, la cara la teniente empalideció y noto como algo subió de golpe por su garganta._

— _¡MATSUMOTO! —Fue lo único que logró escucharse, mientras la mujer corría como podía por los pasillos directo al cuarto escuadrón, siendo seguida por la vista furiosa de un capitán con su vestimenta repleta del anterior almuerzo de la mujer. Ninguno se esperaba eso, ella vomitarlo, él, ser vomitado._

_F/F/B._

— Bien… Entonces fui al cuarto escuadrón —para este entonces, todos escuchaban con cierta cara de asco el relato, aun que por parte del Madarame, cierta burla —. Ahí me encontré con Isane —comentó, señalando a la misma—. Y con mis últimos resultados médicos, a los que habían obligado a todos hacer luego de la guerra —el muchacho asintió, comprendiendo entonces—. Al cabo de enterarme de mi estado, la capitana Unohona y la misma Isane, me dijeron que no dijera una palabra a nadie… Y unos días después, desaparecí del mapa, cuando en realidad estaba aquí…

Momo escuchaba cada palabra cabizbaja. Lo que menos había pensado era que Rangiku se había ido por eso. Le causaba una enorme tristeza y melancolía, ahora entendía claramente lo que le ocurría a su amiga, todo lo que había tenido que sufrir. Giró su mirada a la pequeña niña que, detrás de ellos, jugaba con un oso de peluche.

— Tiempo después, nació Gina —sonrió con cierta nostalgia—. Ella es tan hermosa… —dijo, con admiración, captando la atención de todos, y llenándolos, en cierta parte, de incomodidad. Todos los presentes sabían el sufrimiento y la amargura por las que Matsumoto había pasado, y esa niña, era el vivo retrato de su padre; Gin Ichimaru. Pero el ambiente se tranquilizó al ver que una sonrisa, tenue, de ilusión se asomaba en el rostro de la rubia. Al parecer era feliz así.

Momo también le sonrió, completamente alegre por su mejor amiga. Ella no había vivido mucho el sufrimiento de la mujer. Había estado mucho tiempo en coma, y al despertar no pasó mucho para que ella se fuera, al parecer, era serio, pero más tarde indagaría más. Seguidamente, su mirada se posó en los que continuarían con su relato: Ikkaku y Nemu.

—Bueno… —carraspeó un poco, nuevamente, la durazno—. Antes que nada —pensó, curiosa—. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron su relación?

Con esa pregunta, Nemu dirigió su mirada, aparentemente neutral, a la teniente del quinto —. Poco después de la guerra, enviaron a algunos oficiales del onceavo escuadrón a Hueco Mundo, donde estaba con Mayuri-sama —una exclamación de comprensión, por parte de la castaña, se hizo oír entonces—. Pero nunca lo hicimos saber.

— ¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Ya todos sabían que las relaciones no estaban muy permitidas en el sereitei, salvo que fueran en familias nobles y no siempre eran entre dos miembros del Gotei, de serlo, el capitán del escuadrón tendría que hacer el papelerío necesario para indicar que había una pareja en su escuadrón.

Pero la respuesta que recibieron fue bastante menos esperada que cualquier otra—. Por que Kurotsuchi era peor que un padre celoso… —recalcó Madarame, hablando por primera vez, con su niño en sus piernas, quedándosele dormido entre la charla—. No dejaba que ella hablara con nadie —comentó, recordando la especie de robot que era la muchacha al momento de dirigirles la palabra a él o a sus compañeros.

—Oh… —se sorprendió un poco la teniente, dando una mirada a Toshiro, quien simplemente tenía una pizca de 'no puede ser' en sus ojos.

—No hay mucho que contar después de eso… —razonó el hombre calvo. Y fue cuando Isane tomó la palabra.

—Cuando Nemu-san quedó embarazada, y con la capitana Unohona nos enteramos, hacía unos días que yo me había enterado que lo estaba también —dijo, con una leve sonrisa nostálgica adornando su cara. Hitsugaya la miró de reojo, se notaba desde lejos que la mujer extrañaba a quien mencionaba y no era para menos, todos sabían del respeto y admiración que la Kotetsu profesaba a su capitana.

En el sereitei, todos tenían como indirecta orden pasar el tiempo con superiores y oficiales. La jerarquía era mucha, y además muy respetada, no había quienes faltaran el respeto a sus superiores, lo normal era que los mismos recibieran más admiración que rencor de parte de sus subordinados. Y los capitanes estaban en constante convivencia también, aun que lo intentaran impedir, era inevitable el hecho de hacer amistades o llegar a algo más.

Todos fueron humanos, y eran almas que nunca dejarían de hacerlos humanos en el fondo. Necesitaban socializar, centrarse, mantener su salud física y también mental, aprendían todos los días cosas nuevas, sentían temores y metían la pata, también eran descuidados y tenían virtudes y defectos, también problemas a los que enfrentarse.

No eran perfectos, habían elegido tener su profesión, o habían terminado sabiendo su destino debido al rango de sus familias. También, habían decidido intentar salvar lo que, para ellos y para las mentes sensatas, merecía una oportunidad.

Izuru entró al lugar con la pequeña Retsu en brazos, que no entendía mucho pero sabía que quería jugo. Una vez lo tuvo, el rubio se acercó con ella, escuchando por donde iba la conversación—. Pero esta vez la capitana no perdió el tiempo, y esa misma noche nos fuimos —terminó por decir su mujer, junto a quien tomo asiento.

—La verdad es… —razonó un poco Rangiku, cruzando sus brazos sobre su vientre en forma protectora, recordando que allí llevó a su niña por tanto tiempo, intentando olvidar el temor y convenciéndose de que sus razones para estar donde estaba eran acertadas, lo cual se convirtió en una convicción una vez tuvo al pequeño ser rosadito, de mejillas grandes, en sus brazos—. No hay muchas shinigamis que terminen así, pero la mayoría, que no pertenece a las familias nobles…optan por deshacerse del problema antes que se divulgue.

El silencio incómodo barrió el lugar una vez terminaron de decirse esas palabras. Era la verdad, una de las sensatas, y quien estaba enterada de eso, especialmente, era la mismísima Isane. Pero sacando lo dicho, ellos estaban allí para evitar hacer algo indeseado. No quisieron pensar, ni lo pensaron desde un principio, en que ellos, sus niños, eran una carga. Para ellos, era algo prohibido, que no debió haber sido prohibido nunca.

Izuru era parte de una de las familias nobles, de menor categoría, pero ahí estaba. La pequeña Retsu pudo haber sido aceptada sin problemas, y en el sereitei una pequeña andaría cantarina siendo mimada por todos. Pero su matrimonio no existía, él e Isane no estaban casados, y además nunca habían tenido la aprobación necesaria como para tener el derecho de concebir un hijo. Por ende, habrían sido puestos bajo las normas de la Sociedad de Almas sin dar muchas vueltas.

En el caso de Madarame, Kurotsuchi y Matsumoto, directamente habían llegado al sereitei por propios méritos, y en caso de la segunda mencionada, gracias a su capitán/padre/creador. Quizá Nemu pudo haber sido tomada como un caso diferente, pero ante lo que había hecho, Mayuri pudo también no haberla tomado en cuenta para intentar ayudarla.

Las razones estaban dichas, y al final todos estaban ahí, en ese silencio molesto. Momo y Toshiro se miraron entre si, pensando en algo para intentar cambiar de tema, realmente la incomodidad era palpada al levantar las manos e intentar moverlas. Al momento que el capitán del décimo intentó hablar, su compañera le ganó.

— Tetsu-kun… —la durazno dirigió la mirada al Madarame, que tenía a su hijo en sus piernas, ya dormido. Éste la miro extrañado, y la castaña dio una mirada a los demás presentes también. Los preocupó un poco la pregunta que seguiría, nadie la imaginaba. Ella preguntó interesada—. ¿Cómo decidieron los nombres?

A todos, incluyendo al de cabello blanco, se les dibujo una gota en la cabeza, otro poco de preocupación desperdiciada, pero al ver que ella estaba realmente interesada en el detalle de los nombres, optaron por decirle, no era la gran cosa, y Rangiku se le acercó aun más, al estar sentada a su lado, dispuesta a ser la primera en hablar.

—Bueno… —razonó entonces—. No hay mucho que decir del nombre de Gina, se que significa plateado, pero la nombre así por su padre. —contestó con corta teoría. Con sólo unas horas de vida, había decidido nombrarla así, al ver la pequeña pelusa, gris plata, que tenía de cabello. Igual al de Gin, cosa que lo hizo recordarlo tan rápido como para decidir eso.

Isane asintió, dándose cuenta que su teoría tampoco era muy larga—. La nombre Retsu por mi capitana, ella dio mucho por mi en todo este tiempo… Y lo que hizo hace un tiempo, no tuvo precio —aclaró, sonriendo nostálgica nuevamente, a lo que Kira también sonrió, llevando una mano a su espalda, dando ánimos para que no se sintiera mal en ese momento. La Kotetsu directamente recargó su cabeza en su hombro, en lo que sus compañeros seguían hablando.

Ikkaku acarició su calva, con una sonrisa y pose orgullosa—. Tetsu significa hierro. Quería darle un nombre que lo hiciera sentir fuerte —la Kurotsuchi lo miro a su lado, y sonrió levemente tomando al pequeño mencionado de las piernas de su padre. A ella también le gustaba ese nombre, mucho, aun lo renombraba en su mente cada vez que contemplaba al niño. Realmente deseaba que fuera fuerte y enorgulleciera a todos.

Momo sonrió, agachando su mirada pensativa. Hitsugaya no había dicho palabra en todo momento, y tampoco lo haría ahora, simplemente miraba a su novia con una mueca de cariño.

No habría camino fácil.

**..**

Ichigo, junto a Renji, de pie en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos del sereitei. Estaba desganado, su mente ya se traía la peor de las reacciones—. Byakuya me cortará el cuello —dijo, resignado, con su siempre ceño fruncido y cada vez menos ganas de dirigirse donde tenían que ir.

— ¿Sólo a ti? —Bufó el pelirrojo, con una mueca lamentable en el rostro, sombrío y pálido—. Ninguno pensaría, siquiera, en que yo —alegó, golpeando su pecho—, el teniente del capitán Kuchiki, cometería semejante cosa… —y bajó la mirada, ensombreciéndola nuevamente.

Ichigo carraspeó, llamando su atención—. Yo toque a su hermana… —y el silencio se apoderó de ambos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelinaranjo. Él tenía mucha razón, sería asesinado por su cuñado (que ignoraba serlo), y al teniente quizá, sólo quizá, lo mandaría al eterno encierro al sentir la deshonra.

Una nube negra cayó sobre ambos. La tensión los estaba carcomiendo.

En el sexto escuadrón, el tan nombrado y temido capitán Kuchiki, estaba en su oficina, haciendo el papeleo, cuando escuchó un leve y sutil llamado a su puerta. Dejó salir un suspiro resignado, asumiendo que nunca podría tener una tarde tranquila, en la que terminaría sus deberes rápido para descansar y beber té caliente bajo los cerezos y árboles de Sakura que tanto adoraba. Aunque admitía que ya se le hacía raro no haber tenido la presencia de la teniente de la onceava escuadra pidiendo dulces, suponía que se trataba de ella.

—Adelante… —dijo alto, dejando la pluma en el tintero, para juntar sus manos sobre el escritorio seguidamente. Pero, su sorpresa fue grande al notar que era su teniente, a quien no había visto en las últimas horas, se suponía que había ido con su hermana ¿Qué hacía ahí? Y detrás de éste, al reconocido shinigami sustituto, que para él, internamente y bien guardado, no era otra cosa que un roba-hermanas.

—Señor. —dio su saludo el pelirrojo, acompañado de una reverencia ante su superior, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

—Byakuya —saludó Ichigo, como si nada, como siempre, sabiendo que su fin estaba cerca.

El pelinegro omitió el saludo del chico y dirigió una mirada a su teniente, recordando—. Creí que estabas con Rukia.

El muchacho aclaró su garganta, intentando por todos los medios verse natural y sacar los nervios que se apoderaban de él—. Si, pero tuvimos unos inconvenientes —un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro del Abarai, lo cual detonó una clara interrogación en su capitán. Él notó rápidamente que el pelinegro se había dado cuenta, tanto del nerviosismo, como la gravedad de la noticia próxima.

— ¿Dónde está Rukia? —indagó prácticamente enseguida, esta vez mirando a Ichigo.

—Ella se quedo en casa —el Kurosaki trago saliva, buscando la mejor manera de decirlo sin que fuera tomado mal. Aun que muy en el fondo de su inconsciente, sabía que igualmente habría pétalos rosados en su futuro—. No hemos venido a decirte eso… —comentó pasando una de sus manos por su cabeza.

Byakuya, sin quitar su mirada de él, por el momento, ya lo había supuesto, pero…— ¿Entonces?

—Capitán… —llamó Renji, recibiendo la atención de su mirada— ¿Cómo le vendría la noticia de que pronto será tío? —preguntó, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Pero logró, más que nada, que la misma pesada aura de antes invadiera, acompañada del silencio incómodo, a los tres presentes debido a su pregunta.

Los bellos del cuello de Ichigo se erizaron con sólo razonar lo que había sido preguntado, y de la forma en qué. Ahora sentía deseos de asesinarlo ¿Había sido así realmente? ¿Había preguntado realmente lo que había escuchado? Giró cual robot su cabeza para ver a su compañero, que al mirarlo también, se topó con un ambiente asesino al ver la mirada sombría y los ojos brillantes de sed de sangre en el pelinaranja. ¿Así que eso era sudar frío?

Por su parte, Byakuya mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, parecía realmente que estaba dando un largo y bien callado suspiro, intentando, realmente, creer que lo que había escuchado de boca de su subordinado estaba errado. Optó por creerle a sus oídos, como de costumbre, no era lo suyo andar pidiendo que repitan las cosas. Abrió sus ojos, y con rapidez, dirigió su mirada a Ichigo, en espera de respuesta.

Él calmó su carácter, de asesino serial, al sentir la mirada sobre sí. Volteó a verlo nuevamente, suspirando hondo antes de decir directamente la bomba que había tirado como indirecta el Abarai—. Si… Rukia esta embarazada… —confirmó, sin dudas, en voz alta y, claro está, ateniéndose a las muy posibles consecuencias. Justo entonces, agregó; — y la novia de Renji, también lo está.

El muchacho de tatuajes sintió una enorme piedra nombrada 'traición', caer sobre sus hombros y aplastarlo en un momento, luego de las palabras. Los ojos del Kuchiki volvieron a cerrarse por un momento debido a la infantil escena que armaron, luego de tan crucial noticia. Ahora entendía por que habían terminado así.

—Cálmate, Abarai —dijo, con neutra tranquilidad, levantando su mano hacía él, en señal de detención. Miró, nuevamente, al sustituto, sorprendiéndolo con su apariencia tranquila ¿Él creía que lo asesinaría? No, quizá lo dejaría moribundo, pero, tampoco sería enseguida—. ¿Es la verdad? —fue su única indagación, para confirmarlo.

Ambos muchachos asintieron a la par, con real apariencia de niños regañados. El hecho de saber que así era, lo hacía más humillante—. Están enterados, ya, que eso está en contra de las normas de la Sociedad de Almas —alegó, y los vio nuevamente asentir, con la diferencia de ver, esta vez, una total aceptación.

Fue en esa misma mirada donde, también, encontró una clara idea, la cual consistía en no seguir esa norma, más bien, contradecirla completamente. Por primera vez, sintió la necesidad de querer llegar hasta el fondo, de descubrir qué era lo que ellos sentían, lo que Rukia sentía con respecto a eso. No la conocía tanto como deseaba, pero le era tan importante como especial al ser la hermana de su difunta esposa.

Su cerebro se movía con rapidez, intentando descubrir, ahora, qué decisión debería tomar. Nunca esperó que al preguntarse cuál era la correcta, su mente contestara con infinita y rápida claridad.

—Quiero ver a Rukia —dijo entonces, de la nada, haciendo que los ojos del pelinaranjo se abrieran de pura sorpresa, y que a Renji se le dibujara una media sonrisa en el rostro, de esperanza a seguir viviendo, la cual cambió a una de sorpresa cuando estuvo otra vez en la mira de su capitán—. También a tu mujer —terminó por decir, frío y sereno.

Entre los recién llegados, se miraron con sorpresa y a la vez un esperado alivio. Al parecer, tendrían la ayuda que requerían para lograr lo que buscaban.

**Continuara… **

**..**

**- ¡Perdonen la tardanza! *ataque de pánico* ¡Por favor, por favor! *estira el cuello de su remera* No respiro xOx **

**Miko: *le da un zape* ¡REACCIONA! **

**- *reacciona* ¡Bakka! *le devuelve el zape* ¡Pido disculpas! Tomates a ella *señala a Miko* **

**Miko: ¡¿Por qué yo?!**

**- Tú me has hecho enojar -3- **

**¡En fin! Tantas disculpas, es por el hecho de no haber publicado en tanto… Lo peor es que había dicho que este fic lo publicaría rápido (?) Gomene no prometeré nada por que nunca lo cumplo o3o El tema está en que no lo dejaré nunca :D **

***no es consuelo* Perdón, otra vez ._.U**

**Miko: ¡Deja de pedir perdón! *plena rabieta***

**- ¿Y a ti que te pasa, mujer?! **

**Yo… Espero reviews ;) Esperando, también, que hayan adorado el cap de hoy **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Bye-bye!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Un tesoro preciado

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic, que fueron creados por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD**

**..**

**Peleando por la vida.**

**Capitulo 5: Un tesoro preciado.**

En el preciso instante en que Renji e Ichigo observaban al capitán, del primero mencionado, con cara de sorpresa y alivio a la vez, puesto que no los había torturado ni asesinado, como esperaban por peor opción, Tatsuki, Rukia, las mellizas Kurosaki y el mismo Ishin, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, en la cocina, en un silencio completamente incómodo, tratando de pasarlo con el té que Yuzu había preparado, esta vez para todos.

La Arisawa, dejó su taza de té vacía sobre la mesa, siendo seguida por Rukia, a lo que la joven castaña se puso de pie, recogiéndolas para lavarlas. Las miradas quedaron sobre la madera, intentando por todos los medios buscar algo que decir, y fue rápido lo que la Kuchiki encontró.

—Arisawa —llamó Rukia, y un suspiro de alivio, gracias a que había roto el silencio con tensión palpable, provino de parte de todos. La nombrada le dio una mirada, con una leve sonrisa apenada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kuchiki?

Ella carraspeó, antes de preguntar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Renji? —Curiosa. Todos los presentes observaron a la karateka, en espera de la respuesta. Era esa relación la que nadie esperaba por nada del mundo, es más ¿Acaso ellos se habían conocido en otro lado que no fuese la escuela?

—No mucho —respondió, ciertamente pensativa—. Un año, cuanto mucho, contando todo…—La morena asintió, sin esperar la especificación del 'todo', y, extrañada, comenzó a sacar cuenta del tiempo. No hubo cálculos erróneos, y hasta pudo casi adivinar cuándo fue que específicamente pudieron haber comenzado—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Más bien ustedes ¿Hace cuánto estás con Ichigo realmente? —Todos, nuevamente la miraron, esta vez con sorpresa, todo el mundo sabía que hacia algunos meses.

Pero, claramente, Tatsuki era la única que no se tragaba ese absurdo cuento. Ya estaba enterada que en los últimos años de instituto había visto un acercamiento, uno que enloqueció a Keigo cuando se enteró. Y ese día ella no lo olvidaría, por que fue gracias a la histeria del Asano que ella estaba ahí en ese momento.

—Hace ya dos años —confesó, como si nada, y no por mucho. Un rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente cuando la boca hasta el piso, de su suegro, le llamó la atención. Isshin, en dicha posición, la miraba desde su lugar. Hasta donde sabía su hijo y su tercera hija no llevaban tanto ¿Se le había sido ocultado?

Entonces, el hombre, entró en llanto—. ¡Masaki, nuestro hijo me ocultó lo evidente por más de un año!

Una gota de sudor calló por la nuca de las cuatro muchachas ante la escena. Y fue cuando recordaron el estar esperando por que sus novios llegaran, vivos, luego de hablar con Byakuya Kuchiki. Y Tatsuki se puso pensativa ¿Era, en verdad, tan amargado?

—Dime algo Kuchiki, ¿Es tu hermano tan amargado? —Tuvo la necesidad de indagar, sin tacto y justo como lo había pensado.

— ¿Mi hermano? —–Rukia entró en pose pensativa antes de contestar—. Él… Es algo…inflexible… —buscó la palabra verdadera, alcanzando a decirla justo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par, al mejor estilo de películas de terror, dando paso al viento y haciendo sonar truenos en la imaginación de todos.

Byakuya caminó los pasos suficientes hasta que, con girar su cabeza, dio con la imagen de su hermana, quien, a la par de todos, tragó secamente al tenerlo en frente, en tal situación, y con su siempre semblante frío. Pero, al mirar más atrás, todos sintieron una mezcla de tranquilidad y a la vez duda. Ichigo y Renji estaban con el ¡Si, y vivos! Por más de estar peor de nerviosos que ellas.

—Necesito hablar a solas contigo, Rukia —sentenció el noble, cuando ella ya esperaba una orden o un reto. Aun así, asintió con cierta sorpresa de tal actitud apacible y tranquila, mirando en busca de explicación a Ichigo, que negó, sin saber qué buscaba el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó, completamente indignado Isshin, cuando su hijo pidió a él y a los demás retirarse hacia el jardín—. ¡Ya me voy de MI casa! —Y cual niño ofendido desapareció por la puerta, seguido por sus hijas, Renji y Tatsuki.

—Espera, Abarai… —El mencionado se dio la vuelta, en espera de su nueva orden—. Ella se queda también —señaló a Tatsuki con la mirada, haciendo que la muchacha se sintiese intimidada, y se acercara en completo silencio para tomar asiento junto Rukia, pareciendo, ambas, unas niñas a quienes regañarían. Ahora entendía los temores. Con la presencia ese hombre asustaba no más.

Antes que la puerta se cerrase completamente, se sintió la rabieta dada por Isshin; —. Invadiendo mi hogar como si fuese suyo… —refunfuñó. Y una vez afuera, su hijo le propinó un golpe.

—Papá es Kuchiki Byakuya, el hermano de Rukia —dijo el pelinaranja, casi con desdén, cruzando sus brazos y suspirando, cerrando los ojos por la acción.

Isshin, ante aquello, reprimió una carcajada, ya sabía quién era él. Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos, con una ceja en alto, buscando la razón de la risa, notó, prácticamente enseguida, a su padre acercársele a toda velocidad con una patada voladora, en dirección a su cara, la cual dio justo en su objetivo, logrando que cayera desparramado al suelo.

— ¡Papá! —Se alarmó Yuzu.

—Déjalos Yuzu, —la castaña miró a su lado, agachando la mirada hacia abajo, encontrando a su hermana sentada en el suelo, observando con total neutralidad la 'charla' que se armaría entre padre e hijo—, ellos saben de que hablan…

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, viejo loco?! —Su progenitor pisaba su pecho con fuerza, y desde su lugar, muy erráticamente tirado en el suelo, podía observar cómo el hombre reía entre dientes—. ¡Déjame parar!

— ¡Es que es chiste hijo mío! —Y aun en el suelo, el pelinaranja lo miró con una ceja en alto, sin entender cuál era el chiste, cosa que hicieron los demás, aun que sin ser tomados en cuenta. El patriarca Kurosaki, no hizo que su respuesta se haga esperar—. Es un gran logro que, aún, sigas con vida… Más cuando acabas de embarazar a su hermana —e Isshin comenzó a reír. Siendo, cuando menos lo esperó, tirado al suelo por su hijo, quien aprovechó el momento de debilidad por la risa, para ponerse en pie. Y el pelinegro continuó con sus sorpresas ante la actitud de Byakuya—. Tampoco puedo entender cómo su teniente, quien cometió una falta igual, lo esté también.

Y a Renji se le colorearon las mejillas, haciendo que desviara la mirada avergonzado.

— ¡Cállate! —Se oyó gritar al Kurosaki menor, a su padre.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos, en los cuales el rocío, de los frescos finales del invierno, comenzó a cubrir a todos, del mismo modo que la noche, con el cielo despejándose para dejar a la vista a las estrellas. Para el momento, se encontraban en silencio, sentados en el suelo o, en el caso de Renji, recargados en la pared. Karin sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, debido al frío que se hacía sentir. El cielo estaba muy bonito y todo, pero ya se había distraído con eso lo suficiente como para cansarse.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —Preguntó impaciente, observando su aliento salir cuando objetó palabra.

—Ya está comenzando a hacer mucho frío —dijo Yuzu también, frotando sus brazos en busca de calor, era fin de febrero, finales del nombrado invierno, y realmente notaba como comenzaba a helar cada vez más. Especialmente por que sólo llevaba una camisa larga y una fina campera. No esperaba que la sacaran de la casa tan estrepitosamente, y por la puerta de atrás, sino hubiese tomado otro abrigo de la puerta de entrada antes.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó, en un bufido a su padre, Karin. Éste, miro su muñeca, para comprobarlo en su reloj de pulsera, suspirando hondo después de hacerlo.

—Ya son las nueve.

Apenas acabó su frase, la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a Rukia y Tatsuki del otro lado, con una sonrisa ambas, al parecer satisfechas, pero extrañamente solas. Luego de notar las miradas indagadoras sobre ellas, la shinigami se decidió a hablar;

—Mi hermano, ya se fue…

Salieron ambas al jardín, en lo que Isshin exclamaba un '¡Al fin!' y se adentraba a su morada con sus hijas detrás, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes solos. Ichigo miró a su novia, que simplemente dejaba de observar por donde se había marchado su suegro— ¿Qué les dijo, Rukia? —Se decidió a preguntar, ella cruzó sus brazos, suspirando casi frustrada.

—Él…nos dijo primero que era un placer conocer a Arisawa-san…

—Luego, —continuó la mencionada—, mencionó largamente las normas del sereitei… —se sintió frustrada también.

El Kuchiki, a su parecer, había dado un resumen sobre los problemas que enfrentaban por haber metido la pata. Regañó a Rukia, diciendo que era un descuido grave, que nunca lo habría esperado y que, en ese momento, se encontraba defraudado por ella, por tal acción. Seguidamente, dijo a Tatsuki otro discurso sobre las normas, al parecer, más específico y largo que el anterior, y había regañado a Renji a través de ella.

Pero alegó que, en cualquier caso, le pareció prudente que su hermana no haya tomado una mala decisión, y que aun estarían a tiempo de contraer matrimonio con el Kurosaki, y así lograr que la criatura, al menos la de ella, sea bienvenida. Caso contrario era con Tatsuki y Renji, que ninguno tenía nada para respaldarse. Pero lo intentaron sacar de sus cabezas, si entre ellos no se podía hacer nada, al menos era prudente intentar que salga bien para dos de los cuatro

Pero… Justo fue que el noble recordó algo que les aguó la fiesta a los tres, especialmente a Rukia…

Luego de un pensativo silencio de parte del moreno, explicó: Ichigo era humano. Shinigami también, pero humano. Y esa era otra norma; tal clase de relaciones estaban prohibidas, por diversas causas, entre ellas, la posible concepción. Un bebé nacido entre ambas clases, especialmente si el humano tenía altos registros espirituales, acarrearía dificultades con el control de la energía espiritual, especialmente si se hablaba de un hijo de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Lo más chistoso de todo, era nunca pensar que ello, sería posible. Si bien, era posible, los segadores tendrían que renunciar a su cargo, poderes y demás. Agregando las posibilidades de que el humano nunca los haya conocido. Sólo los shinigamis que cuidaban las ciudades de hollows iban al mundo humano, y como cualquier alma, había que agregar que no todo ser vivo era como cierto pelinaranja, y las almas no iban en gigais por el mundo.

Por ende, posibles posibilidades, eran tan remotas que no asustaban, además de haber pasado una en un millón.

Pero ésto… Preocupaba bastante. No sólo se habían involucrado al por de más, habían logrado concebir al primordial problema de dichas relaciones.

—Pero —Rukia, mantenía la cabeza gacha, y la elevó para poder mirar a Ichigo—. Al final, nos dijo que tomaría el riesgo… —La tomó por los hombros, y abrazó seguidamente. Había descubiertos en los ojos de la Kuchiki angustia y cierta tristeza, la cual era provocada por sentir que defraudaba a su hermano—. Me dijo que nos entendía… Y nos ayudará por que le recordamos que, de haber pasado lo mismo con Hisana, él también haría lo mismo que todos intentamos hacer...

— ¿El capitán Kuchiki dijo eso? —Renji miraba más que sorprendido a su amiga de la infancia. ¿Alguien había puesto dulce en la personalidad de su capitán o el ser tío lo había ablandado de tal forma?

—Si. Fue muy tierno con Kuchiki —sonrió Tatsuki abrazando al pelirrojo, de lado, por la cintura.

— ¿De verdad? —Volvió a indagar incrédulo, mirando a su novia.

—Renji… —dijo, en tono de futuro enojo. Ella estaba embarazada, de tres meses y medio, su capitán acababa de hablar con ella, diciendo, como si fuera un padre, que acepta el embarazo que estaba prohibido por todas las normas del sereitei, lugar donde las almas shinigamis vivían, además de las almas comunes que morían en el mundo. Su indagatorio, de verdad, había sido de una forma torpe ¿Pretendía que le mienta justo ahí?

Tatsuki lo soltó, cruzándose de brazos, elevando una ceja molesta, que alertó al segador.

— ¡No te vayas a enojar ahora! —pidió el Abarai, recibiendo de golpe sorpresa, suave, en forma de puño, justo sobre la frente. Que hizo que cerrase los ojos al haber esperado algo más fuerte, justo entonces, también sintió un corto beso, de la muchacha, en sus labios.

—Es mejor que te calles, antes que me enoje de verdad —advirtió, notando como Renji la volvía a besar, sujetándola por la cintura como eran sus habituales besos, a la vez que ella correspondía abrazándolo por el cuello. Se separaron prácticamente enseguida, no olvidando que estaban con público, pero, cuando miraron a la vez junto a ellos, Ichigo y Rukia seguían abrazados, sin reaccionar a mucho.

El pelirrojo, entonces, se acercó al oído de su mujer—. Vamos adentro —ella asintió, y con sigilo, entraron a la casa.

El Kurosaki, aspiraba hondo y constante el aire frío de la noche, correspondiendo al abrazo. No era él quien lo seguía, su novia había pasado a no soltarlo cuando decidió entrar. Pronto la sintió temblar. No se sorprendió, por lo que volvió a insistir—. Rukia, será mejor que entremos, hace frío.

Una negación fue la respuesta, y enseguida una mirada sobre la suya hizo que su corazón se encogiera de cierta forma. Pocas veces la había visto llorar, ese día ese había convertido en una de esas pocas. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro pálido, habiendo vencido el orgullo de la muchacha por segunda vez al día.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares. La sensibilidad que invadía a la pelinegra en aquel momento, era una mezcla de muchas cosas. Estaba embarazada, del hombre que amaba. Su hermano, lo había aceptado, por más de ser contra las reglas. Esas cosas eran las que le traían un sentimiento tan aliviador a su pecho que lograban lágrimas.

Pero también estaba la amargura. Ese bebé del que estaba embarazada…no era aceptado.

Tuvo la necesidad, y rozo sus labios, apenas, con el pelinaranja, sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero a la vez transmitiendo su sentir. Nadie podía estar tan cruzado de emociones como ellos en ese momento.

— ¿Te dijo tu padre donde quiere llevarnos? —Preguntó, casi en un susurro, sin quitar la mirada del muchacho.

—Creo que tiene que ver con Urahara… —una mueca de desagrado hizo la Kuchiki. Eso era tan esperado en cierta parte. Si se pedía ayuda, cualquiera que sea, de alguna forma el sombrerero estaba metido en medio.

Un nuevo beso, más intenso, la sacó de sus pensamientos, se abrazó a Ichigo entonces, con todas sus fuerzas, correspondiendo al tacto cálido que siempre la reconfortaba. En ese momento sentía temor. Temor de no saber qué ocurriría después. Pero ahí mismo, mientras era besada y correspondía, sólo pudo saber que él estaría para protegerla, como lo había hecho ya varías veces.

**..**

En el sótano del mencionado Urahara. Momo se encontraba fuera de la pequeña morada que ahora compartía con Toshiro y Matsumoto. Sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, pensaba que lo mejor era aprovechar esa posición mientras pudiera. Miró hacia arriba, ¿El frío se sentiría como en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Era el cielo igual?

Toshiro abrió la puerta de la casa que ahora compartía con su mujer, teniente e hija de la misma. Acababan de terminar la charla con los demás tenientes, y pronto Rangiku se molestó en llevarlos volando a conocer dónde vivirían. Porque lo harían con ella, en la habitación que Gina nunca utilizaba puesto que dormía con su madre. Pero nunca había visto entrar a Momo, por ende, esperó a terminar la guía turística de Matsumoto para salir a buscarla.

Ahí estaba, observando intensamente hacía arriba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Indagó, logrando que la distraída muchacha diera un respingo en su lugar, y se girase para verlo, regalarle una sonrisa, y regresara a lo que hacía.

— ¿Tú crees que ya sea de noche? —Preguntó ella, interesada, aún sin quitar la vista de ese cielo blanco que los cubría. Y es que saber que estaría encerrada ahí abajo por tiempo indeterminado, le hacía extrañar incluso al más molesto mosquito que volaba libre picando gente.

—Según el reloj, lo es… —respondió, observándola con una triste sonrisa, ahora sintiéndose culpable de la nostalgia que su mujer sentía.

Hinamori bajo la mirada, pensativa, y seguidamente la dirigió al muchacho, dedicándole una sonrisa, alegre, contrarrestando la que le era dada. Tenía planeado buscar algo para decir, y fue rápido que uno de los temas hablados con sus colegas, hacía un rato, se le vino a la mente— ¿Sabes? Me quede pensando en los nombres…

Hitsugaya se sorprendió, y sin tener razones miró el vientre de la castaña, y después a ella, elevando una ceja—. Es pronto, aún nos queda tiempo para eso… —se retractó al ver el puchero en la cara de la melocotón—. Pero, ya que lo dices ¿Cómo te gustaría nombrarlo?

Momo, entonces, puso cara pensativa, era cierto, no había dejado de pensar en los nombres, pero no había pensado tampoco en cuales le gustaban. Sólo quería que fuera especial, uno memorable por toda la eternidad para ella—. Me gustaría que tenga lindo significado… —y después de un leve silencio meditador, sonrió—. Como Shin (1)… O Daiki —los ojos de la teniente se iluminaron, y fue rápidamente observado por su novio, que pareció meditarlo un poco. Realmente le gustaba ese último que había dicho.

— ¿Daiki? —Repitió, llamando la atención de Hinamori—. Daiki Hitsugaya… No queda tan mal… —agregó, y la castaña pensó que así quedaba todavía mejor.

— ¿A ti te gusta alguno? —Indagó, ahora más entusiasta.

—Momo… —y recibió una mirada indagadora, como si aquello hubiese sido un llamado. Sonrió, con algo de burla, por la confusión de ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Es el nombre que me gusta… Momo.

Tuvo la necesidad de respirar, aquello le pareció tan tierno que sintió cómo el aire se salía de sus pulmones. Lo amaba tanto que creía que aquello no era más que un posible sueño. Y la alegría que sintió fue indiscutible, pero igualmente, no le agradaba tanto su nombre como para repetirlo—. Shiro-chan, no quiero que se llame como yo —negó Hinamori. Él rió, prometiéndose mentalmente pensar uno más.

—Ya, por el momento, no hay ningún otro…

—Me gusta Yukiko también, va contigo, e irá con ella si tiene tu cabello.

Él no dijo nada, se resigno a mirarla con cierta ternura. Momo rió divertida, le hacía mucha ilusión que el bebé se parezca especialmente a Toshiro, sus ojos eran hermosos y su cabello tan único. Terminó de pensar eso cuando acercó sus labios a los de Hitsugaya, y un beso tierno se hizo presente, uno que fue correspondido e intensificado.

Detrás de ellos, justo en la ventana, Matsumoto no pudo evitar chillar al ver el contacto entre ambos. De no ser por eso, pudo haber jurado que eran los mismos amigos discutiendo nombres, y que su amiga había quedado embarazada luego de un 'momento'. Pero sabía más que perfectamente que no fue así, que ellos se tomaron su tiempo, y que su amor era tan puro que lograba envidia en quienes no lo conocían todavía.

—Y pensar que me perdí de cómo comenzó todo… —se lamentó, en voz baja, cerrando la cortina, que estaba por mero adorno, y girándose para dejar su vista en el sofá de la sala. Una sonrisa cargada de ternura le llenó el alma, como cada vez que la veía andar, jugar, sonreír.

Gina dormía, enredada entre la manta que su madre le había dado, abrazada a un oso azul de peluche, su pelo plateado estaba despeinado, y parecía no darle importancia al mundo en el que vivía. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración pausada. Transmitía mucha paz, la suficiente como para hacer olvidar a todos los problemas y preguntas estresantes que hacía.

Rangiku caminó hasta ella, cargándola en sus brazos con mucho cuidado y suavidad, arropándola bien y dejando un beso en su frente. La llevó a la habitación de ambas, y la depositó en la cama, sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera, debido a su profundo sueño. La cubrió con la sábana, acariciando seguidamente su cabeza y acomodando algunos cabellos.

Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, y suspiró, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Por ella era que estaba en ese lugar, por ella era que se había perdido lo que había buscado que pasase desde hacía muchos años. Por Gina, el recuerdo y tesoro más preciado que Gin le había dejado antes de su muerte, para mantener el recuerdo, del amor que nunca olvidó ni olvidaría jamás. Y por ella seguiría haciendo todo lo que este a su alcance para darle una mejor vida, era su promesa.

La cual, sin saberlo, varios años en el futuro, terminaría por no cumplir.

**Continuará…**

**..**

**1: Shin, es Espíritu. – Daiki, es Resplandeciente como la luz. – Yukiko, es Niña de la nieve.**

**¡Y bien! *saca su escudo y llegan cuchillos volando* ;-; yo los entiendo, pero… ;o; **

**Miko: Oh, yes… no tienes peros XDDD **

***le tira con algo* ¬¬ No seas cruel conmigo…**

**Miko: *golpeada por ese algo* -o-U ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?**

**Spoilers no E-É **

**En fin, mil gracias por leer, y si, espero que este sea mi lento regreso ;-; si, lento~ de a poco, supongo, iré publicando nuevamente n.n y pido disculpas…¡Lo siento! ;O; **

**Dejen sus reviews que no merezco, y gracias, nuevamente ;)**

**Bye-bye!**


	7. Capítulo 6: Séptimo, quinto y cuarto

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic y los futuros Oc's que fueron creados por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**..**

**Peleando por la vida.**

**Capitulo 6: Séptimo, quinto y cuarto.**

—_Uryu… _

_Orihime llevaba camisón grande, blanco, y estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación, observando al muchacho que tomaba su café, con paciencia. Era de noche, sus manos sostenían su vientre pequeño, de cuatro meses, con protección. Su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación, y él apenas la miró, lo adivinó._

— _¿Si?__—intentó mostrar una sonrisa, pero sólo logró una mueca. Ella se acercó, tomando asiento a su lado._

— _¿También…__—comenzó, titubeante—, lo sentiste?_

_El muchacho acomodó sus lentes, sobre el puente de la nariz, y asintió. La pelinaranja sintió un escalofrío. En esos momentos, deseaba no haber sentido nada y simplemente haber seguido con su sueño. El bebé se removía inquieto en su interior, invadido de la preocupación de su madre._

— _¿Dónde crees que estén ahora?_

—_Su energía espiritual acaba de desaparecer. —Uryu le observó, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, llevando una mano para acariciar el rostro de la mujer—. No creo que hayan ido a la Sociedad de Almas… —Inoue sintió algo de alivio, pero rápidamente cierto temor regresó._

—_Tatsuki-chan, —susurró, y él la observó atento—, hace unos días… —se trabó, y le costó continuar, su corazón se oprimía con cada segundo en que no notaba la presencia de su mejor amiga, más aún con aquella noticia preocupante en su cabeza._

—_Dime, Hime._

—_Me confesó, —dijo, despacio— que creía estar embarazada… —Uryu abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Me pidió disculpas después, y en ese momento creí que era por estar yéndose… —sus ojos amenazaban con comenzar a llorar, y pronto recibió un abrazo reconfortable de parte de su novio, que se había puesto de pie para ello._

—_Estarán bien…_

—_Estoy preocupada… Tatsuki-chan estaba con Abarai-kun…—suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse—. Yo vi a Kuchiki-san extraña también. No quiero pensarlo, pero, por coincidencia, ambas podrían… —se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de Ishida, y él correspondió reforzando el abrazo—. ¿Piensas que estarán bien? _

_La separó un poco de él, teniéndola aun sosteniendo las mangas de su prenda—. Estoy seguro que sabrán que hacer —llevó una de sus manos al joven vientre de su mujer, acariciándolo con ternura—. No te preocupes —Orihime asintió, despegando su mirada de la azul del pelinegro, volviendo a abrazarlo. _

_Se sentía sola en ese momento, tan preocupada que creía perder lo más importante, sus mejores amigas no estaban con ella, acababan de hacer algo que ignoraba. Sólo le quedaba Uryu, y el pequeño que crecía en su interior._

**..**

Cuatro meses habían pasado. Cuatro meses, que fueron más un castigo que otra cosa para los futuros padres. Los vientres crecían rápido, los humores cambiaban dependiendo el día, las risas de quienes ya habían pasado por eso, eran presentes.

Los malestares llegaron fuertemente hasta el tercer mes de embarazo en Rukia, y ello provocó pocas horas de sueño, por lo que la Kuchiki intentaba encontrarlo donde sea. El no sentirse descansada, pasó un poco cuando llegó al cuarto mes, pero el malhumor seguía en cierta parte, igual que la sensibilidad. Ichigo y todos debían ser algo atentos, nunca sabían cuando ella golpearía o cuando abrazaría.

Renji, ante aquello, creía haberse salvado en cierta parte, pero Tatsuki era quien llevaba más tiempo, por ende, los movimientos del pequeño dentro, lograban que sus costillas la odiaran, y ella echara la culpa al susodicho pelirrojo. Luego, el cansancio y poca actividad física a la que no estaba acostumbrada, le traían molestia y cierta fatiga. Él se sentía culpable a veces, y ahí estaba lo bueno de haber superado el primer trimestre, pues su mujer se acercaba a él en sus mejores momentos para estar tranquila.

Risas y llantos fueron los que le tocaron a Toshiro, él sabía controlarlos, pero a veces eran ciertamente exagerados. Momo llevaba cinco meses de embarazo, solo cuatro más y todo acabaría, eran sus pensamientos positivos, los que el muchacho correspondía. Luego estaban los hechos que él prefería no explicar, y cada vez que ella sentía algún malestar serio, no podía evitar que la culpa lo intentara voltear. Era la diferencia entre ellos y Tatsuki y Renji. Hitsugaya creía que por su culpa, Momo sufría, y era una de las razones por las que recibía regaños.

Pero había algo de lo que nunca ninguno pudo salvarse, sacando de lado los conflictos de pareja, estaba lo que el bebé quería, en dichos casos, los antojos. Éstos aparecían cuando menos podían pensarlo, mañana, tarde, noche. Milésimas de segundos antes que su cabeza llegara a la almohada, alguna se daba la vuelta y pedía algo.

La marca de molestia, había sido rota por Rukia, cuando a las tres de la mañana despertó queriendo comer galletas, y no cualquieras, eran galletas al estilo dulce empalago; con mermelada de uva y masa dulce. Y ella ganó, pues Ichigo intentó disuadirla, alegando que podría ser en la mañana. No hubo más que dirigirse hacía las escaleras en busca de Urahara, quien, somnoliento, objetó y ganó al recordar que nada estaría abierto hasta entrada la mañana.

Un par de días después, eran horas de la tarde. Una pequeña casa más podía verse construida bajo la tienda del sombrerero. No era tan fácil para dos mujeres, con vidas alborotadas, con barrigas resaltando, y estados de humores cambiantes, vivir con un par de hombres que se la pasaban discutiendo, pero como nunca, en el último mes, no habían entablado discusión en ningún momento. Rukia y Tatsuki agradecían, al cansancio que les habían logrado, y al pacto secreto que quizá pudieron hacer.

—Respiren y relájense —Nemu respiraba hondo, a la par de las tres embarazadas, como cada tarde, por esas mismas horas, lo hacían. Era importante que ellas supieran relajarse, estando en su estado, cualquier riña o enojo podría terminar con algunos dolores incluso. Ahí estaban las tres mujeres con experiencia, sentadas en posición de indio, como también estaban las tres futuras madres, en frente.

—Lo primero que deben lograr, antes de hacer algunos de estos ejercicios, es la calma total de ustedes mismas —esta vez quien explicaba era Isane. Rangiku observaba atenta como hacían a las indicaciones junto a ella.

Estaban alejadas de las moradas, en busca de la paz que niños curiosos y maridos ruidosos no podrían otorgar. Rukia estaba sentada en medio, y Tatsuki y Momo una a cada lado de ella, tomando su distancia entre sí, de igual modo Isane en medio, con las otras a sus lados.

— ¿Qué practicaremos hoy? —El vientre de la Arisawa llevaba siete meses y medio de embarazo, ya sentía que apenas podía respirar con normalidad, le dolía la espalda con más frecuencia, su humor estaba de perros, y los nervios estaban, aunque ella no les diera mucha importancia y los superara.

—Hoy les enseñaremos a ocultar la energía espiritual del bebé —dos de las tres miraron con algo de confusión a la peli-gris que acababa de hablar. Rukia y Momo sin saber que aquello se pudiera hacer, Tatsuki le fue directamente indiferente, nunca entendía al principio, no hasta ponerlo en práctica.

— ¿Es posible? —pregunto la Kuchiki.

—Lo es, y es necesario por si en algún momento necesitan salir a la ciudad —Tatsuki prestó especial atención a aquellas palabras, pues apenas con eso recordó a Orihime, y que ya estaría a un mes de dar a luz. No era necesario decirlo, estaba claro para ella el querer estar con su mejor amiga en ese momento, había sido mucho dejarla sola cuando más debía necesitarla.

—Kuchiki-san, Hinamori, ustedes no deben preocuparse por aprender esto aun. La energía del niño o niña, comenzará a sentirse en mayor intensidad luego de los seis meses. No llevan aun ese tiempo —apuntó la teniente del cuarto.

— ¿Entonces voy sola? —Indagó Tatsuki, saliendo de sus pensamientos al haber prestado atención a eso. Recibió un sí, de parte de las tres tenientes, cual robots programados—. ¿Por qué no empezamos hace un mes entonces?

—Es que apenas ahora se enteraron que ya tenías siete meses y medio de embarazo —prácticamente delató Rangiku.

— ¿Y así se supone que tengo que confiar en su ayuda? —Se burló la Arisawa con una gota de sudor en la frente. Pronto Rangiku recibió un regaño por imprudente.

Momo no hablaba, se sentía molesta, el calor la invadía, y sentía el sudor pegajoso sobre su piel, por más que en realidad no lo tuviera. Un indudable hormigueo dentro de ella, intenso, que varias veces la hacía sonreír, el cual ya tenía desde hacía un mes, y suponía que Rukia estaría comenzando a tomarlo en cuenta. Notó una sola gota de sudor caer por su cuello, y como si fuera una estudiante, alzo la mano para llamar la atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hinamori-san? —atendió Nemu, lo que llamó la atención de todas.

—Quisiera saber si puedo retirarme a tomar una ducha…

—Claro, no te preocupes —sonrió la rubia voluptuosa, todas allí entendían por la etapa que la castaña pasaba—. ¿Rukia-chan, tu necesitas algo?

—No yo me siento muy bien —desde hace una semana que sus nauseas habían terminado, por lo que sus vómitos también. Ahora se sentía bien, llena de vida, Isane le había dicho que en ese mes comenzaría a percibir los movimientos de su hijo, pero que era muy posible que no llegue a nada más que hormigueo, lo que ya hace dos o tres semanas la perseguía.

Solo un mínimo detalle le llegaba molestar: una semana más y estaría igual que Momo, en su quinto mes de embarazo, molesta por los cambios hormonales, duchándose hasta tres veces por día. No sería lo mejor, su compañera se veía incómoda, y ella odiaba la incomodidad, como cualquiera.

Hinamori se puso de pie, con cuidado, y se dirigió a su casa, donde, seguramente antes de entrar, se encontrarían cuatro de los cinco hombres discutiendo por alguna estupidez, el quinto era muy pequeño para saber que era discutir. Pero en cuanto se acercó, lo que veía no era nada de discusiones, todo lo contrario.

Renji y Kira no estaban en el campo visual, tampoco Ikkaku, y con ello, tampoco estaba Tetsu. Luego, una sonrisa llena de ternura se le dibujo en el rostro al encontrarse con los dos presentes.

Toshiro tenía en sus piernas a Gina, se notaba cómo le hablaba, y cómo se le marcaba una venita en la frente de a segundos, lo cual provocaba que la niña riera, y a ella también le causara gracia. En la casa de al lado, Retsu se encontraba jugando con Zangetsu, se veía tan tierna y…esperen, recapacitó, pestañeando ¡Zangetsu!

— ¡Eso no se toca! —Se escucho el grito de un enfadado Ichigo, que tomo a la pequeña, dejándola lejos de su espada, colocándola hacia el otro lado—. ¿Estás loca? Podrías hacerte daño… —regañó, y la peli-gris le miraba sin entender mucho, para este momento Momo llegaba donde ellos—. Hola, Hinamori ¿Ya terminaron? —Indagó, nuevamente sujetando a la niña que intentaba ir con su espada—. ¿Dónde esta Rukia?

—Aun esta allá… Yo necesitaba una ducha.

— ¿No regresaste a eso más temprano? —Preguntó, curioso, optando por cargar en brazos a la niña Izuru cuando intentó nuevamente acercarse.

—Si… Ya me advirtieron que este mes sería así —respondió acariciando su vientre, y adentrándose a la morada sin dejar de hacerlo, frenando en la puerta—. Me estás causando muchos problemas —reprochó al bebé dentro de ella. Luego observo a Toshiro nuevamente.

— ¿Capitán Hitsugaya? —Se preguntó, con aires de indignación—. ¡Hinamori-san me dijo Shiro-chan! —Se cruzó de brazos Gina, con entrecejo fruncido.

—Pero es capitán Hitsugaya…

—Mamá dice siempre: ¡_Caaapiiiitáaaaan_! —Se burló, intentando imitar la voz de su madre.

—Ella es mi teniente. —Intentó explicar.

— ¿Puedo llamarte tío Shiro-chan?

Hitsugaya suspiro resignado, esa niña era igual de persistente que su teniente y su mujer, además de testaruda y muy viva. Luego de eso, escuchó una risa conocida a sus espaldas, que le contagió una sonrisa.

—Hinamori ¿Puedo llamarlo así? —Pregunto, con aura inocente, sabiendo que la castaña diría que si.

—Puedes llamarlo como gustes Gina-chan —sonrió dulcemente, revolviendo su cabello. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida, habiendo logrado lo que buscaba. Más allá, Ichigo aun sostenía en brazos a Retsu, y ésta al parecer, estaba complicando la tan fácil explicación que el pelinaranja le intentaba dar.

— ¿Y por qué? —preguntó la menor.

—Porque si lo haces te lastimas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es un objeto filoso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es una Zampakuto… —comenzaba a sacarse de quicio.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué tantos porqués? —Exclamó a la niña, de quien recibió una amplia sonrisa, en ese momento, juró que 'por qué' era la única frase que ella sabía decir completamente. La dejó en el suelo, y cuando se dio la vuelta para tomar su espada y llevarla dentro, así guardarla lejos del alcance de los niños, se hizo oír la pequeña voz a sus espaldas.

—Ku-Kuro… —El pelinaranja la miro atento ¿Intentaba decir su nombre?—. Kuro…Kurrsaki… —y le dedicó una mirada con sus grandes ojos, en busca de saber si había estado bien.

—No… Kurosaki… Ku-ro-sa-ki —separó en silabas, para que se le haga más fácil, a la vez agachándose a su altura.

—Ku…Kuro…saki —Retsu suspiro frustrada de sus intentos, lo había dicho, pero muy distante. Al menos quedó conforme cuando Ichigo rió entre dientes, divertido, dejando caer una mano sobre su cabeza, para despeinarla.

—Bien dicho.

Era de noche cuando entró a su habitación, la observó mirarse al espejo, tocando especialmente el lugar donde residía su futuro hijo, por el momento, creciendo, esperando a nacer. Sintió ternura, algo poco usual, y se acercó hasta ella, abrazándola por detrás, llevando sus manos al dicho vientre, que parecía pequeño bajo ellas.

—Ya no se puede negar —dijo, divertida, llevando sus propias manos sobre las de él. Un momento de silencio, donde la incomodidad, la tensión y todo lo malo desaparecía, incluso el temor de que algo salga mal, desde el hecho de ser descubiertos, hasta los riesgos naturales de un embarazo.

Ichigo recargó el mentón en la cabeza de Rukia, y al mismo tiempo, en el mismo momento, la sorpresa, la emoción y felicidad los llenó a ambos. Ahí estaba, él o ella, haciéndose notar, demostrando que allí estaba, ocupando su propio lugar.

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Damas y caballeros, en el siguiente habrá acción ;D XD Espero que les haya gustado, acá no pasó mucho, pero quise dar una mirada a cómo se sentían todos en ese momento. No me expresé muy bien XD Pero en parte algo dice… **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D **

**¿Me dejan un Review? n.n/**

**¡Cuídense mucho! :) **

**Bye-bye! **


	8. Capítulo 7: Una salida

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**..**

**Peleando por la vida.**

**Capitulo 7: Una Salida.**

Una punzada le hizo lanzar un quejido de dolor al aire, en compañía de un par de maldiciones—. Solo un mes y ya… —suspiró Tatsuki, sentada en la entrada a una de las casas, pasando a sujetar su vientre con más tranquilidad, pasado el dolor. Los ocho meses de embarazo la estaban volviendo loca.

El niño, o niña –en verdad no sabían–, ya casi no tenía espacio para moverse, la torpeza al dar cada paso la cansaba. Según Isane, ya parecía estar en posición, lo cual era una buena noticia, lo malo, era que el tan mencionado octavo mes acarreaba muchas incomodidades e inseguridades. Con una sonrisa, la teniente del cuarto escuadrón le había dicho que era hora de una charla administrativa, de esas que las madres experimentadas dan a las primerizas.

No se opuso a ello, pues había momentos en los que necesitaba alguna que otra respuesta, pero sí se mostró incómoda cuando Rangiku chilló entusiasmada, alegando querer dar mencionada charla. Un brusco movimiento en su interior la hizo suspirar audible, entre queja renovada.

—Ya quiero que termine…

**..**

A varias calles de allí, un barrio tranquilo de Karakura, en una pequeña casa familiar, de apariencia silenciosa y solitaria, Inoue Orihime iba y venía de un lado a otro. Con un trapo húmedo a la cocina, para mantenerla limpia, con una escoba hacía la sala, y con una sonrisa enternecida entraba al cuarto del futuro recién nacido, sacudía las sábanas de la cuna y la alisaba cada media hora.

Ese día se había levantado con especial paranoia, Uryu le había advertido que simplemente le llamara si algo pasaba. Cerró la puerta de la habitación infantil y tomando la escoba, que reposaba en la pared del pasillo, se dirigió nuevamente a la sala. El brillo y claridad del lugar le hizo suspirar con alivio.

—Bien, ¡ya quedo limpio! —Sonrió satisfecha, se dirigió a la ventaba y abrió las cortinas, dando paso a más luz del día. Su sonrisa se entristeció, a la vez que miraba a la nada—. Me pregunto si Tatsuki-chan estará cuando nazcas…

Involuntaria, una de sus manos terminó en su vientre, ya a término, acariciándolo con suavidad y en completa paz. Deseaba a su mejor amiga con ella, más que cualquier otra persona, además de su novio.

Una molestia, le hizo mostrar un gesto cada vez más fuerte. El lugar donde reposaba su hijo se entumeció por lo que duró el dolor, que afortunadamente, no fue mucho. Se dio la vuelta, encaminándose a la cocina para dejar la escoba, y la misma cayó al suelo, tras el reflejo de tomar con ambas manos su vientre.

Los últimos días las contracciones habían sido más notorias, al parecer, ese era el día que él había elegido.

En ese mismo momento, Uryu se encontraba en la universidad, escribiendo varios apuntes. Se notaba bastante distraído, las últimas horas no habían sido de las más tranquilas en su rutina. Si bien no tenía muchos problemas para retomar la concentración, cuando su mente le ganaba, simplemente se perdía en divagaciones. Definitivamente, el hecho de ser padre lo estaba enervando más de lo que creyó, especialmente desde que Orihime comenzó a sentir dolores de parto hacía pocos días.

No temía a la llamada, los médicos habían dicho en dos semanas, y aunque, como buen estudiante, sabía que podía adelantarse, pensar en ello era lo único que lo tranquilizaba. Fue cuando intentó volver a concentrarse, que su celular sonó, y sintió más que nervios, la incomodidad fue notoria cuando todas las miradas de los estudiantes se situaron en su persona.

Después de ser echado del aula por el profesor, no tardó en atender—. Hime, ¿Qué ocurre?

—_Uryu, _—dijo, con cierta pena por haberlo molestado—, _el bebé ya va a nacer… _—confesó.

—¿Ahora? —Indagó, escuchando una afirmación de parte de ella—. Orihime recuerda que nos dijeron en dos semanas…

—_Pero no creo que a él le importe eso… _—alegó, con mucha razón, ahora que lo pensaba.

Ishida suspiró, haciendo unas señas al profesor por la ventana de la puerta, alegando que se iría—. De acuerdo… Tranquilízate, llegare en unos minutos.

—_¡Apresúrate!_ —se alteró la muchacha, alterando también al muchacho, en medio de otra contracción. El Quincy cortó la comunicación, dirigiéndose a la salida. En ese momento, poco y nada le importaba lo que le dijeran después, si no llegaba pronto, sacaría lo peor de Inoue.

**..**

En la sala de la tienda, los empleados, Yoruichi y Kisuke, se encontraban rodeando la mesa, con pastelillos de crema en el centro de la misma, que eran vilmente devorados por Jinta. Pronto el silencio y quietud se hizo presente, y fue la de cabello morado quien habló primero.

—¿Sentiste eso verdad?

—Sí —Respondió el sombrerero, dando un suspiro casi imperceptible—. ¿Crees que deberíamos avisarles a Arisawa y Kurosaki?

Ella frunció el entrecejo, ante la mirada de sorpresa que todos dedicaron a Urahara—. ¿No crees que intentarían salir para ver a Inoue? —Reprochó la fémina mayor.

—¿Y por que no dejarlos, Yoruichi-san?

—Porque sabes que la energía espiritual de Arisawa cambió por completo desde que está embarazada, a partir de los seis meses es notable el gran poder de los niños —intentó explicar, sintiendo cómo era de ignorada, y cómo cada vez deseaba golpearlo más fuerte. Pero bien, más de cien años conociéndolo, supo que algo tenía para hacer—. ¿Cómo pretendes hacer pasar desapercibidas semejantes energías?

—Tengo una solución…creo —respondió con calma, dando un trago a lo que sea que tenía en aquella pequeña taza, si té o café.

—Entonces será mejor que les avisemos —objetó, al verlo tan tranquilo—. Sino no llegaran, Kisuke.

El sombrerero tuvo que dejar la taza sobre la mesa ante el repentino tirón de brazo que le dio la mujer gato, arrastrándolo hasta el subterráneo luego.

—Que impacientes son las mujeres… —susurro, con una sonrisa nerviosa Urahara, que se acrecentó ante la inquisidora mirada de la mujer—. Espera Yoruichi, tengo que buscar algunas cosas —y huyó del campo visual femenino.

Mientras tanto, debajo de la tienda, Tatsuki tenía su charla maternal por quinceava vez consecutiva, ¿qué a esa mujer no le quedaba claro que ya había entendido todo lo que conllevaba los primeros meses, que por cierto, casi no notó y apenas pasó?

—Rangiku-san —le detuvo, frustrada—. ¿Podrías decirme algo que me interese ahora? —reclamó, y la rubia sonrió.

—De cuerdo. Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, aliviada y pronto lanzó su indagatoria ocasional—. En primer lugar, ¿cómo hiciste para pasar el octavo mes?

La muchacha bufó, haciendo una seña de pesadez—. No fue nada fácil, me sentía explotar, la niña ya no tenía espacio dentro, y cada movimiento hacía que viera las estrellas… —Tatsuki cruzó sus brazos, hasta ahí todos los síntomas que también ya sabía—. Pero con un constante descanso y sin frustraciones, logras pasarlo bien —dijo, como si nada. La Arisawa frunció el entrecejo, no le había servido de nada su respuesta.

¿Cómo podía tener constante descanso sin frustraciones en aquel estado? —Otra cosa —le llamó, y esta vez mostró cierta curiosidad por la respuesta—. ¿Cómo es el parto?

—Oh… —exclamó Rangiku, preparando la explicación que tuvo apariencia de ser tranquila—. Es lo más horrible del mundo —la cara de la morena se desencajó—, duele muchísimo y parece no acabar jamás, y lo peor es que el trabajo de parto puede llevar horas, ¿entiendes? _Horas_ de dolorosa… —freno la charla entonces, al ver la cara de sorpresa y susto que su acompañante mostró. Una gota de sudor cayó por su nuca, acababa de asustarla—. Pero ese fue el mío… El tuyo no tiene por que ser igual —intentó calmarla.

La Arisawa suspiró, algo aliviada, reclamando internamente la explicación que le fue dada, ¿cuál era la necesidad de ser tan literal? Los pasos fuera de la casa llamaron la atención de ambas.

—Parece que Urahara esta aquí —dijo Matsumoto, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a observar por la ventana—. ¡Sí, es él, y Yoruichi-san! Vamos Tatsuki-chan, quizá trajo algo interesante —alegó, saliendo del lugar. La pelinegra se puso de pie, lento y con algo de dificultad, saliendo fuera y encontrándose con el mencionado sombrerero.

—¡Arisawa-san! —Exclamó Kisuke, con asombro, llevando su vista al enorme vientre que la mujer tenía—. Ese niño será enorme.

—No se si eso es bueno para mi… —se dijo, en un susurro, recordando lo entablado con Rangiku hacía sólo segundos—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Unos momentos después, los demás también se habían acercado para escuchar al rubio y a la morena. Llevaban algunos días sin tener noticias del mundo exterior. En parte sonaba malo, y en otra parte, bueno.

—La noticia es más para Arisawa, Kurosaki y Kuchiki —comentó Yoruichi, y ambas mujeres elevaron las cejas en sorpresa.

—¿De que se trata? —pregunto la de baja estatura, curiosa.

—Sobre Inoue… —Aclaró.

Fue cuando recordaron que ella también estaba en la espera de un niño. Tatsuki se alarmó, pues según le recordó su memoria en ese momento, su mejor amiga llevaba un mes más que ella, por lo que ya se encontraba a término.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? —volvió a preguntar la Kuchiki.

—¿Ya nació el bebé? —esta vez fue Tatsuki quien se arriesgó. Fue en ese instante que algo se removió en su interior, ante esa pregunta, que no supo si fue el bebé o una que otra emoción cruzada. Extrañaba mucho a Orihime, y en verdad, desde que supo sobre el embarazo había prometido acompañarla junto a Uryu, como buena amiga que era.

—No —y entonces la Arisawa sintió un increíble alivio, que se aguó del mismo modo al pensar que de igual forma no podría estar con la de cabellos naranjas para acompañarla—. Está cerca de ello…podría decirse que a unos momentos.

—Inoue, ¿ya estaba a término verdad? —Momo observaba con curiosidad a sus compañeras. Era quien menos había tenido contacto con quien era el tema de conversación, e ignoró su estado hasta ese momento.

—Sí —le respondió Rukia, a su lado.

Ichigo agachó la cabeza, negando, con una sonrisa burlona—. Uryu debe estar muy nervioso…

—¡Calla, idiota! —exclamó, en tono de regaño, su novia, con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pequeño bulto que era su vientre—. Estoy segura de que le ganaras en nerviosismo cuando sea tu turno —el de cabellera naranja prefirió callar, la idea del _momento_, sólo pensarlo le removía los sentidos de alerta.

—¿Y por que nos avisan eso? —Tatsuki sintió frustración acertada, ¿para qué le comunicaban que su amiga sería madre, sabiendo que eso la amargaría por no estar acompañándola? Renji le dio un suave empujón, y ella igualmente frunció el entrecejo. Él la rodeó con el brazo entonces, era quien más sabía de su sentir.

Las siguientes palabras que Urahara mencionó, les dejaron a los dos con los ojos bien abiertos y a la humana, con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Es por si querían estar con ella —mencionó, sacando su abanico, al percibir los atentados violentos de Tatsuki, que le fue quitado por la Shihoin de sus manos, debía ponerse serio.

—¿Se puede salir? —se intrigo la Kuchiki.

El dueño de la tienda suspiró—. Podemos decir que si. Al menos con esto lograran pasar desapercibidas por unas cuatro horas —dijo, sacando de entre su bata unas especies de pulseras, todas con una luz roja que encendía y apagaba—. Estos dispositivos logran ocultar su energía espiritual. Disculpen que sea tan poco tiempo, se suponía que el nuevo Ishida nacería en dos semanas.

—Tienes razón —aseguró la karateka, ella lo sabía bien. Tomó una de las pulseras que se encontraban en las manos de Urahara, y no tardó en colocársela—. Quiero estar con Orihime hoy.

—Iré contigo —aseguró Renji, copiando sus acciones—. No pienso dejarte sola —ella elevó los hombros, en señal de poca importancia, aunque por dentro agradecía, ir sola por Karakura, luego de meses sin aparecerse y con tal novedad a la vista, no sería bueno sin compañía.

—Urahara-san —llamó Hinamori, una vez Ichigo y Rukia también se colocaban los artefactos—. ¿Podríamos salir con Shiro-chan? —fue casi una súplica. Lo que en verdad quería era ir de compras, pues Rukia y Tatsuki le habían comentado sobre tiendas donde vendían ropa de bebés, y había ocultado la curiosidad hasta entonces.

—Por supuesto Hinamori… —sacó un par más, que tenían cierta diferencia con las otras—. Pero será por menos tiempo, éstas no durarán más de dos horas —comunicó, y la pareja más joven asintió—. Y luego de salir esta vez —alzó la voz, llamando la atención de quienes irían fuera—, no podrán hacerlo nuevamente hasta nuevo aviso.

Asintieron, en lo que Isane y Nemu se acercaban a la castaña para pedir algunas cosas, de igual forma que Rukia. Tatsuki lo habría hecho, de no ser que se encontraba demasiado preparada para salir lo antes posible. Y Yoruichi codeó a Kisuke antes que olvidara un detalle importante con respecto a los artefactos.

—Las cuatro horas comienzan a contarse desde que ponen un pie fuera de la tienda. La luz se volverá verde. Si el tiempo se acaba se torna blanca, y si el tiempo sobra y llegan a la tienda volverá a titilar en color rojo —explicó, sólo para una persona cuando prestó atención.

—Si… —respondió Renji, aquella única persona, que enseguida corrió tras los demás, siendo despedido por las otras dos familias.

Urahara resopló, con cierto ánimo. Una vez estuvo nuevamente en la sala de su tienda, algo se removió en su cabeza. Fue cuando se puso a pensar en si había o no metido la pata con respecto a las pulseras…

Ya fuera, y en las calles, Tatsuki caminaba apresurada, correría si no tuviera trece kilos más encima y un ser viviente dentro, oprimiendo sus órganos. El hospital del padre de Uryu no quedaba demasiado cerca, como hubiese deseado, y Urahara había dicho que Orihime estaba a punto de dar a luz.

—Tatsuki detente —escuchó a sus espaldas, pero lo ignoró por completo—, te hará mal correr de ese modo —intentó frenarla Renji, llegando a su lado para tomarla del brazo y hacer que aminore el paso.

La muchacha refunfuñó, intentando no hacer caso a lo dicho por su novio y continuar con su velocidad, ¿qué se creía que era él? ¡Su mejor amiga estaba por ser madre! Y ella con sus ocho meses apenas podía dirigir una palabra decente a las personas con la que actualmente vivía. ¿Así Renji pretendía calmarla?

La karateka estaba hecha una furia, y una mujer enojada es peor que mil Menos Grandes, juntos y furiosos, dispuestos a matar. O esos fueron los consejos que escucho de Isshin cuando llegaron a la tienda el primer día. Prefirió callar, y esperar a que ella tomase las decisiones, al fin y al cabo sería ignorado de cualquier modo.

—¡¿Dónde están Ichigo y Rukia?! —le preguntó Tatsuki, retomando con ansias la caminata, con él detrás.

—Tú no aceptaste usar el shumpu —recalcó—. Ichigo llevo de ese modo a Rukia… Así llegaran más rápido —comentó, notando como su mujer frenaba el paso, y de él comenzaban a caer miles de gotas de sudor, a la par que la garganta se le secaba.

Tatsuki volteó, clavándole la mirada en los ojos, se notaba como sus mejillas se coloreaban, pero no de vergüenza o timidez, nada de eso, la chica estaba hecha una furia y parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Sus manos fueron al frente, en forma de protección, y seguidamente a sus orejas, acompañando el grito.

—¡Llévame con esa cosa entonces! —Gritó.

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Buenaaas~ **

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, he estado con problemas de salud, entre otras cosas complicadas…ya saben, esto de tener una vida… XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, mezclé partes del capítulo siguiente, pero no se hagan drama, igual habrá misma cantidad de entregas. **

**¡Dejen sus comentarios! Me animan mucho y en estos tiempos vengo necesitando mucho ánimo xD**

**¡Se cuidan!**

**Bye-bye~ **


End file.
